Harry Potter and the Power of Betrayal
by God of Death and Disease
Summary: Fifth year fic. Fudge desides to have an early Christmas while Albus Dumbledore is out of the country and sends Harry to Azkaban where he discovers some interesting facts and his new powers are discovered. Meanwhile Voldemort is rising and is preparing th
1. Home sweet home

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the betrayal of trust**_

Home sweet home

He was weeding the garden under the hot July sun on number 4 Privet Drive while he was thinking over the events of his last year at Hogwarts. He thought that this must have been his worst year of all.

After he got true the maze in the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament he had convinced Cedric Diggory to share the cup with him. But the moment they took hold of it, it became a portkey to a cemetery where Lord Voldemort was waiting for him with his servant Wormtail who immediately killed Cedric and tied him up to a gravestone. "Kill the spare." "Kill the spare." "Kill the spare."

That line repeated itself over and over in his mind. Cedric was killed in cold blood just because they needed his blood. His blood that now runs in Voldemort's veins. The thought alone made him feel sick.

Encountering Voldemort the first time was terrifying, but seeing the biggest bastard of the last century rise again from the dead was way beyond terrifying. A fellow schoolmate was killed right before his eyes and he was needed for his blood to help raise lord Voldemort again. Being back "home" at Privet Drive was no walk in the park.

Even the basilisk in his second year wasn't that scary.

He knew there wasn't going to be an easy road up ahead, little did he now what kind of unwanted surprise was lurking around the corner.

He was only back for four days at Privet Drive and already he was starting to lose weight because of the diet his aunt was putting the whole family trough just because his cousin was almost too big for the doors to fit trough in the house and to heavy for the stairs to carry. His uncle hadn't let him have half an hour of time for himself while the sun was up, he had been giving him every single chore that came to his mind (which was now probably doing overtime) just so he would make himself "useful for repaying all their kindness".

So he only got breakfast if he was up before his uncle. His breakfast was usual just a bowl of cereal and wasn't very nutritious, he didn't see any lunch because he didn't have a watch, his aunt would just let him work so he always missed it and dinner was just a little bit of meat and some vegetables for the diet of "little" Duddykins.

He didn't get much sleep now that Voldemort has returned His scar had been throbbing a lot and he always woke up after a few hours of sleep haunted by nightmares and vision of Voldemort trying to get his strength back up and beyond its original level when he was still alive. Then he would get a shower as quiet as possible and Hedwig would keep him company for the rest of the night while he was thinking over what would happen this year at Hogwarts, Voldemort was already gathering up his forces. Harry knew it, he could feel it.

There wasn't much else to do, his uncle had locked up his possessions in the cupboard under the stairs so he couldn't do his homework or read some books, he couldn't even look in his parents' photo-album and his godfather was still on the run from the government so he couldn't live with him. His summers would have been much better if he could, he knew that for sure.

If he would have just let Sirius and Remus kill the little rat it would've been done but he couldn't let his godfather commit the murder for what he was sentenced for in the first place.

He couldn't let his godfather become a murderer. Besides, Wormtail had to be alive to clear Sirius' name.

He had just woken up after a particularly painful jolt from his scar and was again bathing in sweat. He made his way to the bathroom very quiet so he wouldn't wake uncle Vernon up or he would probably start throttling him for sneaking around the house. After he had his shower he snuck back to his room and Hedwig fluttered over to his lap and he stroked her while he was lost in thought. But this time he wasn't thinking about Voldemort but about Hermione and the kiss she gave him on the platform 9³/4. It was the first time he thought back about that kiss and he was wondering what it meant. Was it just a kiss for support or was there more about that kiss when suddenly he saw that it was almost 6.30 and his uncle would get up in just 15 minutes so he should hurry and get some breakfast.

Just as he put the bowl back in the cabinet after washing it he could hear his uncle come down the stairs. "Ah, there you are boy, go out and wash my car before I leave for work". The car was spotless as was the habit in all the houses on Privet Drive. He knew for sure his uncle went to the carwash every morning and every evening but he just wanted to let Harry work from first thing in the morning.

After an hour he went up to his room. His uncle had already left and his aunt and cousin where still asleep, it was unusual for his aunt to be sleeping this late. "Must be a little sick", he thought: "she didn't look very well last night". It was strange, after all the years of abuse he still cared for them. Not uncle Vernon, he was just a pig. But his aunt was still his mothers' sister and Dudley only hated Harry because his father did. "Monkey see, monkey do.", he smirked. When he entered his room pigwidgeon, Ron's little hyperactive owl, was flying around in his room carrying two scrolls off parchment. "This owl has a lot of energy, he's carrying a lot for his standards and still he's hyperactive." he thought. Harry used his seeker reflexes to snatch the little owl out of the air.

The first letter was from Ron.

_Harry mate,_

_How is everything going. Not to much trouble with the muggles I hope or else I'm sure Fred and George would send some Ton Tongue Toffees to remind them not to mess with wizards. To bad you're not of age yet e mate. But you probably wouldn't be there if you were. Things are being pretty strange with Fred and George (and that's saying something). They won' let mom in their bedroom and they even bought me and Ginny new dress robes. I just hope there won't be another Yule Ball this year. Anyway mum asked Dumbledore if you could come to the Burrow and he said you could for your birthday but only for a day or two with you-know-who back and all so see you then. O yes, Ginny told me to say hi._

_Ron_

The second letter was from Mrs. Weasley

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope those muggles are treating you and feeding you a bit better. I just wanted to tell you that I asked Albus if you could stay and he said yes but for just a few days I'm afraid. We will pick you up on your birthday. I will come over alone just to make sure the twins don't do anything to your family that would scare them and Arthur won't come due to the little accident last year and he gets overexcited around muggles. We will leave by portkey to the Burrow. See you then. I just hope your ok dear._

_Molly Weasley_

Harry couldn't be happier or angrier at the same time. He was just ecstatic knowing he would be visiting the Burrow again and be with his favourite family. But he was literally pissed that Dumbledore would just let him stay two days and then just send him back to this rat hole where a stain on the kitchen floor was more wanted than him.

He stood up and looked in the mirror on the closet. "Just look at me," he thought "me, Harry Potter, the famous Boy Who Lived wearing cast-off clothes from Dudley where Hermione, Ron and I could fit in at once. As thin as a straw with no muscles at all". This wasn't what the wizarding world was imagining how HE lived, that's for sure.

But still Dumbledore put him here every summer for his own "protection". He was barely alive with what they fed him here, every day he woke up thinking the last five years where a dream until he saw Hedwig. He walked downstairs with his mood changing every second and started painting the garden shed like his uncle told him to.

After he finished that and then organized the garden material he had missed lunch once again so he just started weeding the garden some more, it just couldn't be done enough times according to aunt Petunia.

At dinner all four inhabitants sat down at the kitchen table eating a meal that mice couldn't even live on but still Dudley didn't seem to be losing any weight. Then the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon got up and walked to the door while muttering what kind of insolent fool disturbed someone's dinner.

The moment he opened the door all hell broke loose.

* * *

Author notes: While writing my fic it will occur that some things that were only mentioned until the Order of the Phoenix will still be in my story. If it was there before my fic started like the Order of the phoenix itself it will also be in my fic, I won't change that. Well, maybe I'll change some things like Grimmauld place. I started writing this story because I think the last book wasn't what it was supposed to be. I mean she killed Sirius for Christ sake. So what happened in the book won't happen in my fic, well maybe some things but the rest will change. Wait till you see what surprising events will occur. Reviews are welcome and I will reply to every question I can unless you ask what the events will be. I plan on updating every week or at least every two weeks unless there is a very big exception. I don't like it either if you have to wait so long for a new chapter. 


	2. Christmas for Fudge

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

**_Harry potter and the betrayal of trust_**

Christmas for fudge

The moment uncle Vernon opened the door all hell broke loose.

"WHAT ARE YOU FREAKS DOING AT MY HOUSE" he was bellowing while turning a violent shade of purple and a vein on his forehead started pounding dangerously.

In front of nr. 4 Privet Drive stood five terrified Ministry Aurors. Whatever they were expecting from the family of the Boy Who Lived, this wasn't it. The Auror who stood closest to Vernon Dursley recomposed first when he saw Harry and he took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and started reading out loud looking very reluctant.

"Harry James Potter, you are hereby taken into custody for the murder of Cedric Diggory and the use of two Unforgivable Curses. You will stand trial on the fifth of July."

Singed

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Minister of magic

Harry was fuming from his seat at the kitchen table. "_What is all this_." he was wondering. They were accusing him of Cedric's murder and the use of two unforgivables. This couldn't be, he was just about to ask the auror what was going on when uncle Vernon's booming voice started to interrupt his train of thoughts.

"I KNEW IT THAT FREAK WAS A CRIMINAL JUST LIKE HIS FREAK OF A FATHER, WELL YOUR GOING TO GET IT NOW BOY" Uncle Vernon was bellowing. He picked Harry up by his collar and threw him across the hall outside before the aurors and then went to open the cupboard, picked up Harry's trunk and shoved it trough the front door while spitting the words, "WE SHOWED YOU KINDNESS BY LETTING YOU INTO OUR HOUSE AND LETTING YOU EAT OUR FOOD. I THOUGHT I COULD BEAT THAT ABNORMALITY OUT OF YOU BUT NO, YOU HAD TO BECOME JUST LIKE YOUR CRIMINAL FATHER." "AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU. YOU BLOODY FREAK AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN"

And with that he slammed the door shut. The aurors looked disgusted and were probably ready to hex the man right into next week just for the comment of his father and the way they treated him. They helped Harry up and picked up his trunk.

"Is he always like that", the senior auror asked. "Well at least he didn't start throttling me" Harry replied. Now the auror was advancing towards the door when another stopped him and started arguing. After about two minutes the other had convinced the senior auror to just let it be. It wouldn't be in the best interest for him if he was charged for the murder of a defenceless muggle. Harry didn't think that after what he had heard he was just going to have a friendly talk with uncle Vernon in the living room.

"How are we getting to the ministry?" Harry asked. "We take a portkey." the senior auror replied still not looking happy. The auror grabbed a rope from his pocket and everyone got a hold of it. The auror tapped it three times with his wand and then the familiar tug behind his navel and the swirling. Harry landed with a thump on cold grey floor. "The trick is to stay in the position that you left and don't move, you know. Didn't anyone tell you that?" the eldest auror said. "Guess not."

"Where am I?" Harry asked. "In one of the cells under the ministry of course" one of the other aurors answered. "Do they really believe I killed Cedric?" "We don't, but we don't have any choice, we're sorry to put you trough this." "Fudge is having a splendid day I guess." "He was practically bouncing of the walls when he gave us this," nodding towards the parchment "especially since Albus Dumbledore has left the country for a few days." "Oh, now I get it. When Dumbledore's not around Fudge has the courage to sue me, no doubt with a little help from Lucius Malfoy."

"He really is predictable isn't he" one of the aurors said "the stupid buffoon doesn't know what he's doing to the wizarding world." "By not admitting He Who Must Not Be Named is back he puts a lot of people in danger because they're attacked unaware of the danger lurking out there." the senior auror added.

And with that the aurors began checking his trunk and found his wand there and scanned him for magical objects. They threw him a robe and left shutting the door behind them.

He began looking around in his cell. A single candle floating in a bubble near the ceiling lit up the room. In the corner farthest from the door was a bed made of solid rock with a thin mattress on top if it with a single pillow and withe blanket. There was a toilet and a sink in the corner next to the bed and a table with a chair against the wall next to the door with a few books on top of it.

"I don't think the cells in Azkaban look like this." he thought out loud. He sat at the table and began reading a novel about a young wizard trying to save the world by fighting the dark forces and by doing so make the witch he loves so much fall in love with him. "Some things are the same everywhere. If it was just as simple as in those novels." he was thinking. After a while he went to sleep just for waking up a few hours later screaming.

But this time it wasn't just by his scar hurting. He had a nightmare about what happened on the graveyard.

He stood there next to Cedric. "Wands out you think?" "Kill the spare." "Kill the spare." "Kill the spare." Cedric's ghost came out of Voldemort's wand. "Why didn't you save me Harry" "Yes Harry, Why didn't you save us?" his parents asked. Then all of the graves burst open and all the people he knew came towards him asking why he didn't save them.

After a few hours of silent tears falling down his cheeks he wondered if it was a vision of the future. "No," he said to himself "I won't let that happen to them, I would rather die in their place than letting any of them die." While he said it he could feel something, like his eyes were warming up and his hands began itching. He could have really used Hedwig right now. Stroking her always calmed him.

He was hoping Dumbledore got back soon and would try to get him out of this mess.

"this is just great!", he said to himself "Voldemort is on the rise, I'm his biggest target and here I am being sentenced for a crime he committed just because Fudge refuses to pull his head out of his arse and risk his reputation and now he is going to put me in a place Voldemort is probably already planning to take over." Harry thought out loud. "Not that Fudge is smart enough to think of that."

Outside of his cell door a black bald auror was taken aback by the train of thoughts the Boy Who Lived had.

"Voldemort is going to have a celebration over this one." he thought "Now he can do whatever he wants and there isn't anybody to stop him," "Dumbledore's out of the country, I'm going to be in Azkaban and Fudge is in denial." "How am I going to get out of this one?"

Then the door flew open and slammed against the wall. A very strict looking auror came in and said "It's time"

* * *

Author notes: Just because Harry is also on trial in me story doesn't mean I'm going to follow the story line from OotP. The first few chapters will probably be a little short but once the story really starts they will get longer. Reviews are welcome. 


	3. The trial

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the betrayal of trust**_

The trial

Then the door flew open and slammed against the wall. A very strict looking auror came in and said "It's time"

Outside of his cell stood two more aurors who walked behind them while the strict looking auror led the way up a long spiralling staircase lit by torches drawing his wand just as the stair stopped at a solid wall. The auror muttered some words and stepped trough it. Harry shrugged and just followed. It was just like the barrier on platform 9³/4.

He was in a plain hall, on one end there was a plain black door and on the other end there was something that looked like elevators. The walls where all lit with torches.

He was steered towards the plain black door but just as they were about to reached it they turned left into as small staircase witch you could easily miss if you didn't look for it. On the bottom he was led trough a corridor lit by torches towards two heavy wooden doors with iron bolts and many keyholes.

Once inside he knew where he was. He had seen it before in Dumbledore's pensieve when Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr. were convicted. On the raised benches sat a whole bunch of wizards and witches with in the front row a very smug looking Fudge who was indeed almost bouncing off the walls from excitement.

On the left side sat a very surprised looking Percy Weasley. "Minister, what is the meaning of this?" he asked in a tone not unlike his mother when she was angry. "Silence!" Fudge ordered "this is the day when the wizarding community will know that Dumbledore and Potter have been lying about the fact that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned."

There was some murmur in the room until Fudge ordered another silence. Fudge began speaking: "Harry James Potter, you are accused for the murder of Cedric Diggory, the use of two Unforgivable Curses and using them on a fellow schoolmate and are hereby judged by the full Wizengamot minus Albus Dumbledore and Cecilia Bonkers.

They led him to a chair in the middle of the room and was immediately shackled by the chains hanging on it.

"So when professor Dumbledore is not around you have the courage to sue me eh, you coward!" Harry boldly yelled "Why don't you get it that Voldemort has returned", the whole crowd shuddered, some gasped for air and two people actually fainted but Harry continued like he didn't notice "do you think Barty Crouch Jr. was helping me?" I killed his master, he'd skin me alive!"

Fudge looked befuddled for a second but then replied: "Of course he would help you, because you defeated his master he thinks you are the new dark lord which I think might even be a reasonable option."

"Are you stupid!" Harry yelled "After what that bastard did to my family do you think I would follow in his footsteps!"

"Let's get to the point." Fudge ordered "Bring in the first witness!"

The doors opened and Macnair was led in by one of the aurors. Harry recognised his features from the graveyard

"Are you insane," Harry jelled "he's probably one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters and your going to let him testify against me?" "Well, he is the only witness who is still alive. You killed the other one!" Fudge angrily replied "Besides, don't you think I now who I can trust from my on staff." "Obviously not." Harry snorted.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, you are still on trial here." Fudge replied turning another shade of purple. "I don't really see the point for putting me on trial, your going to send me to Azkaban anyway, this is just one of your stunts to get the people behind you and make me and Dumbledore look like liars.", Harry calmly stated.

Fudge mumbled something to himself and then said: "Let's hear the witness."

"What is your name and profession?" Fudge asked. "Walden Macnair, executioner for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Committee."

Macnair stepped forward and began speaking: "I was on ministry business hunting down a dangerous animal with a colleague of mine when I was passing trough a graveyard and suddenly Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory arrived by portkey. My colleague was about 35 feet behind me, we were just coming out of the woods. I was about to ask them what they were doing there but I was knocked out by the animal I had been hunting.", "What kind of animal was that Mr. Macnair?", Fudge asked. "We believed it was the hippogriff that escaped a few years ago at Hogwarts." Macnair continued: "When I woke up Mr. Potter was having an argument with Mr. Diggory and was using Cruciatus on him. After Mr. Diggory still refused to talk Mr. Potter used the killing curse, took Mr. Diggory's body and left by portkey before I could intervene. I found my colleague unconscious a bit behind me."

"Thank you Mr. Macnair, you can go now." Fudge politely said "Bring in Mr. Macnair's colleague.", he ordered.

Macnair went to the back of the room and sat down on one of the benches near the door.

The doors opened again and a young man in his mid-thirties walked in. He was rather tall with dark brown hair and bright bleu eyes, there was something strange about those eyes Harry noticed. They looked like the person who they belonged to wasn't using them, like he was controlled. And then it hit Harry, Macnair was controlling him. Harry knew it wasn't any use of telling it to anyone as there is no counter curse to it and if he did it would just convince the Wizengamot that Fudge was right and that he was a liar. He also didn't because the fellow didn't seem to be fighting it and even be willing to cooperate. He didn't know how but he could sense these things. He had noticed it last year in Defence Against the Dark Arts but didn't spend any more time thinking about it with all the events going on. When the fake Moody was showing it to them on the spider he could sense that the spider didn't want to but was too fascinated by it to wonder what the feeling was. When Moody put it on the students he had felt it that the students didn't want to do those things while others felt anxious to feel it and cooperated with the Imperius curse.

"What is your name and profession?" Fudge asked. "Thomas Green, co-executioner for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Committee."

"Do you recall what happened the night you and Mr. Macnair were on the graveyard?" Fudge asked. The young man stepped forward and began speaking in a monotone voice: "I was walking behind Mr. Macnair when we saw two people appear. I didn't recognize them right away, Mr. Macnair was just about to go towards them when the hippogriff came out of nowhere and knocked him out. The two were arguing and didn't notice anything. I stepped backwards trying to get away from the hippogriff that looked like he wasn't very happy when I tripped over a rock and fell on my back. The last thing I remembered was the hippogriff jumping up and knocking me out with a kick against my skull. I woke up in St. Mungo's and spent a week there recovering from my injury." "Yeah right, recovering from Voldemort's punishment after you let me get away is more likely." Harry thought "So he's probably one of Voldemort's last recruits before he was defeated, how interesting. " He was wondering if Voldemort was already trying to recruit more Death Eaters when Fudge spoke again.

"Thank you Mr. Green," he said "Bring in Mrs. Peterson."

Thomas Green turned around towards the doors, greeted Macnair with a slight nod and left. Women around fifty years old with long brown hair and soft brown eyes walked in.

"What is your name and profession?" Fudge asked again. "Julia Peterson, Ministry auror and crime scene investigator."

"You have investigated the graveyard personally I assume?" Fudge asked. "Yes together with two other colleagues of mine we investigated the graveyard for magical signatures and found traces of Mr. Potter's wand. There were only three spells used: the Disarming Spell, the Cruciatus Curse and the Killing Curse. Crucio multiple times." "There were no traces of Mr. Diggory using his wand."

""How could it be that they didn't find any other signatures," Harry was thinking "the Death Eaters must have shot about a hundred curses at me and Voldemort..." Then it dawned on Harry. "We have brother wands so that must mean we have the same magical signatures. As for the rest of the Death Eaters I'm sure that Voldemort must have designed a spell to erase magical signatures or else all of his Death Eaters would have been caught a long time ago when they were killing muggles and wizards for fun in Voldemort's first reign of terror. And that's why Wormtail used Voldemort's wand to kill Cedric and not his own wand or else he couldn't have come out Voldemort's wand. To make it look like mine and after he killed me it would look like I killed Cedric and then myself."

Harry's train of thoughts was derailed when a thunderous crash sounded throughout the courtroom. Harry was looking down at his feet and looked up. He saw Fudge lying on the floor badly injured by the wooden table Percy had been writing on when Harry had entered the courtroom. Harry looked to his left just to see Percy banishing a very heavy looking section of the raised benches towards Macnair who was stunned with fear and was squashed behind the giant piece of woodwork with such force that the courtroom shuddered. He stood there panting with his wand in his hand looking furious. "Boy, I was wondering what he got from his mother's side, now I know. Her temper." Harry was smirking.

Percy shook himself from his anger and walked out of the courtroom while shouting: "It's all lies I tell you." Not one auror made an attempt to stop him.

"Bring the boy back to his cell." Fudge ordered while the witch that was sitting next to him was helping him up "The verdict will be announced tomorrow." Some aurors were trying to free Macnair from under the rubble but didn't look like they were working very fast to get him out.

Harry was led back to his cell by the same aurors that brought him and ten minutes later another auror came in with a tray of food. Harry wasn't very hungry, he was far too nervous to eat.

He fell asleep after a few hours out of pure exhaustion only to wake up a couple of hours later after another nightmare. He just lay on his bed wide awake thinking about how many years they were going to send him to Azkaban. He knew that he was going anyway, Fudge had already taken care of that. The trial was just for show to give him a reason to send him there, else he would have lost all the confidence of the people.

He knew he was in deep shit now. Dementors weren't really his favourite kind of creatures in the first place looking back at his history of encounters with them.

After what seemed like an eternity on of the aurors opened the door of his cell. "it's time, are you ready?" he asked. "To get send to Azkaban?" Of course I'm ready." Harry said in a very cold voice dripping with sarcasm. Whatever the auror was expecting for an answer that wasn't it. "I'm sorry," Harry said "It's not your fault that buffoon of a minister is afraid to face the truth."

The auror nodded and led him back to the courtroom accompanied by two others.

He sat back in the chair with the chains but this time they didn't shackle him, instead they hung loose on the chair.

Fudge stood up leaning on a cane. "Harry James Potter, you are accused for the murder of Cedric Diggory, the use of two unforgivable curses and the torture of a human being with the Cruciatus curse." Harry felt his stomach tighten.

"For the killing of Cedric Diggory," Fudge continued "I..., I mean WE sentence you to 52 years in Azkaban. For the use of two Unforgivable Curses we sentence you to two times life sentence and for the torture of Cedric Diggory with the Cruciatus curse we sentence you to THE KISS!" Fudge roared like a kid in a candy store.

"Nononononono," Harry panicked silently "they can't do this to me."

"What am I going to do, they betrayed me. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, All my so-called friends are going to let me go to Azkaban, even Dumbledore didn't showed up to defend me. Where is the protection from my "family" now." Harry thought "NO," he yelled to himself "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN. I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"

"Fudge," Harry roared with such rage that it looked like he had cast a Sonorous charm on himself "this isn't over, mark my words you stupid fool. Let's see how you think of me when Voldemort is standing in front of you taking over the country. Then you can tell yourself I made it all up and it's just a bad dream only you will probably never wake up, mark my words!" and with that Harry collapsed.

* * *

Author notes: reviews are welcome. 


	4. One way ticket to hell

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

Harry potter and the betrayal of trust

One way ticket to hell

Harry woke up a few hours later after a few painful jolts from his scar bathing in sweat. To say Voldemort was happy was the understatement of the century. He was practically bouncing with glee and that's not in Voldemort's every day behaviour. He probably wouldn't be as happy again until he killed Dumbledore and himself and conquer Britain.

"Macnair reported my sentence to his master and after my vision I couldn't be going to a better place for him to come and get me." Harry said to himself shivering violently.

**Flashback**

He was in a cold room lit by only two torches sitting in a throne like chair with a giant snake curled up around it. A soft knock on the door echoed trough the room. "Come in Macnair, I've been waiting for you." came an ice cold reply. "I'm sorry master to keep you waiting but the Weasley boy made quite an exit and I couldn't leave immediately. Potter" he spat " has been sentenced by the minister to 52 years and two life sentences in Azkaban plus The Kiss but I heard he was going to wait a while before giving it until mid-August." "Very well. We will free my followers the first week of August. Macnair, you will be rewarded. Check your personal V-vault at Gringotts. You should be pleasantly surprised." "I thank you my Lord." Macnair shuffled backwards without turning his back on his master and had just reached the door when his Master called him "Oh, and Macnair. This is for letting me wait, CRUCIO!"

**End flashback**

Harry was wondering what he meant with the V-vault when the door from his flew open and clattered against the wall. A bald black auror stepped in. "Harry, My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and I'm here to escort you to Azkaban but I am also someone who helps Dumbledore and his organization. I can't get you out of here now but we're working on it so hold on whatever happens, ok? I can't explain everything now but we believe you didn't do it. Here, drink this, it will help against the effects of the Dementors for about a week", Harry was stunned for a second but he had had enough of this rubbish "Screw Dumbledore, he put me in that hell house with my relatives from the seventh circle of hell or maybe even descendants from the devil himself when it comes to threading me for my own bloody protection and now I'm going to Azkaban thanks to him so sod off. I would rather suffer than except any more "help" from you people."

Kingsley was stunned by this but didn't give up. "Listen Harry..." "No you listen," Harry yelled "leave me alone, all of you. I've been locked in that house for almost fifteen years and four of those I didn't have to for "my own good". Well a lot of good it did me. I'm going to get The Kiss. Is that also for my own protection. Leave me alone, I can save myself. I faced Voldemort" Kingsley flinched "three times already and that's probably more than any of you can say and I lived to tell the tale what nobody else can say unless they ran for their lives like little scared kids and escaped him with a lot off luck. I faced him three times and fought against him every time and now I'm going to get sent to Azkaban where I'll be a sitting duck for Voldemort" Kingsley flinched again "and I won't be able to fight back. Even Dumbledore can't get me out of there in time and I don't even want him to. If I get the Kiss at least I won't be a pawn of Dumbledore anymore so why don't you go mind your own business. So far I've handled things a lot better than you, don't you think?"

After that Kingsley didn't say another word but let him cool down a bit and after about twenty-five minutes they left and after going trough the barrier, they were joined by two other aurors and led Harry to one of the elevators at the right end of the corridor. Kingsley knew that Harry was right with the arguments he had mentioned for as far as he was informed. Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Dumbledore on one of the meetings of the order about Harry's relatives. He always thought that The Boy Who Lived would live in a loving and caring family but after what he heard he was starting to doubt about the glorious live this boy was supposed to have. He pressed the button for the elevator to come down. A few seconds later an elevator came down. The fence shoved open and Harry, Kingsley and the other two aurors stepped in. Kingsley pushed on the button with number six on it. Harry assumed it was still early because there weren't many people around.

The elevator rose and stopped on level six when a cool woman's voice announced: "Department of Magical Transportation, including Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulation Control, Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center.

They both go out and took the first door on the right into the portkey office. The two other aurors waited outside of the office.

The office was pretty small with two other doors labelled Departures and Arrivals behind a counter where a witch was reading the daily prophet. When she heard the door being closed and saw who had entered she quickly muffled the newspaper away. "Probably another story about me." Harry angrily thought.

"Hello Mrs. Edgecombe. I'm here to take a prisoner to Azkaban." Kingsley said. "Of course Mr. Shacklebolt, here is your portkey. Please sign here" Kingsley signed and she gave Kinsley a pair of shackles and secured his left arm with Harry's right. Kingsley stepped towards the door labelled Departures behind the counter dragging Harry with him and stepped trough. They were in a plain square room with withe walls. "Well, this is my one way ticket to hell" Harry thought and started feeling nauseous only thinking about where he was going to spend the rest of his days.

"Here we go." Kingsley said and tapped three times with his wand against the shackles and of they were.

Author notes: I know the first few chapters will be rather short but somewhere around chapter seven they will get longer. Wizard's oath. Reviews are still welcome.


	5. Birthday presents

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

Harry potter and the betrayal of trust

Birthday presents

"Well, this is my one way ticket to hell" Harry thought and started feeling nauseous only thinking about where he was going to spend the rest of his days.

"Here we go." Kingsley said and tapped three times with his wand against the shackles and of they were.

Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and they disappeared from the room and came back into existence around 815 miles further north on a small island near Shetland.

There it stands in all its glory. Azkaban. A mighty black castle roughly two times the size of Hogwarts on an island solely existing out of black rock surrounded by rough seas. A mighty fortress that holds every wizard sentenced in Great-Britain and some from other countries in Europe.

Unlike Hogwarts it doesn't have many neither towers nor windows. It is a huge square fortress with on each corner a massive tower and in the centre a huge tower which is open at the top where a bright bleu stone was shining like a lighthouse. "It's an energy stone," Kingsley explained "it provides the power needed for holding up the strong wards, even Hogwarts is nothing compared to this. It was given to us by the elves when the fortress was built about 2000 years ago before they broke contact with the wizarding civilization."

They stood on a small island made out of black rock about 200 feet away from the fortress and started walking on a narrow path surrounded by the sea and were walking towards two heavy looking iron cast doors where two dragons, one on each door, stood displayed. Harry didn't recognize either of the dragons. One had a very sharp snout and rather small wings for its apparently huge size but were razor sharp and had a long tail with what looked like giant blades he could retract into the back of his tail and had spikes on his head and on his spine all the way to the tip of his tail. The rest of his body was covered in shadows. The other one had a rather short snout with a long neck and large wings but no spikes whatsoever, he only had long claws on his four paws and his body was covered in shining scales which looked like they were made of metal. The doors were rusted so the drawings weren't all to clear anymore.

When they approached the door they were stopped by an invisible barrier when a smooth piece of square rock rose from the ground to around waist height for Kingsley when the same voice from the ministry elevators spoke: "Place your hand in the circle in the centre of the stone and place the tip of your wand in the designated area," a dot was highlighted just above the circle "and say your name and profession out loud." "Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministry auror." "Access granted." was the answer.

The barrier dropped and the piece rock descended back into the ground.

When they were standing in front of the massive doors Kingsley took his wand and muttered some words Harry didn't hear and the doors slowly opened.

They stepped in a large hall twice as long as the entrance hall at Hogwarts and was lit by bleu flame torches. The hall ended in what looked like a courtyard. They stopped at a small office that was hidden in the wall on the left side of the hall and was surrounded by a set of steel railings.

An old looking wizard with grey here hair and dull green eyes who looked like he could be Moody's brother sat behind the desk.

"I'm bringing in Harry Potter." Kingsley said to the man. He looked up and said: "Cell 32, it's on the lowest level." And looked back at a stack of papers that was lying on his desk not even showing a bit of interest that Harry Potter was standing right in front of him. "Here is the key." And he gave Kingsley a metal ring which looked like a wax seal with a dementor on it and the number 32. Next to the office was an opening in the wall with steep stairs. They walked down 12 floors and came in a cave-like hall also lit by bleu torches with on each side 6 doors. They walked to the end of the cave and turned right. They passed another hall with 12 doors and walked in the next one. Harry's cell was the fourth door on the left. Kingsley took the ring and placed it against the door where the key-hole was supposed to be. The door glowed bleu for a second and slid open.

They both entered the room. It was a cavern like space about 5m² in size with some blankets on a piece of raised rock the size of a small single bed and was lit by a bleu flame candle floating in a bubble in the centre of the room. The blankets looked like they weren't washed in a decade and they probably weren't. There was nothing else in the room.

Kingsley left without another word. Apparently he got the message.

Harry was just wondering why he didn't feel the dementors yet when suddenly he could feel the cold coming from everywhere. "They must have sent them away because of Kingsley For while." Harry told himself. Moments later he could here his mother start to scream...

All of that happened about three weeks ago. Harry was sitting on his bed in his cell. He didn't hear his mother scream or didn't see Cedric die and Voldemort rise again. He just didn't care anymore. He became immune to the dementors after a week of torture. He didn't know how he did it exactly. He was thinking about what had happened that day.

**FLASHBACK**

He heard his mother screaming again and was looking at the scene that was playing before his eyes when suddenly it stopped and the cold disappeared. Harry was thankful for the break, he was near insanity and he knew this couldn't go on for to long. Sirius had his Animagus transformation to help him and wasn't affected as much by the dementors in his Animagus form. Harry however had no protection at all. Sirius had told him that the only thing that kept him sane was the fact that he knew he was innocent, Harry knows he's innocent to but he can't help it to feel guilty for getting Cedric killed. If only he would've just grabbed the trophy alone this would've never happened but no, he had to be sportsmanlike and share the cup. A lot of good that did him. But then again that was just who he was, he hated it to be worshipped and treated like a hero, some people would of course, Malfoy's in general, Ron, Fred and George,...

The door glowed bleu and opened. A young woman came in and looked around shocked in the dim bleu light. The candles were everlasting so they didn't need to be replaced but after the dementors passed the candle seemed to lose some of its light and it only returned to normal after a few minutes. She saw him sitting in the corner on his bed. She couldn't believe how these prisoners lived like animals, she didn't know how the ones on the upper levels lived of course. The most hated and most cruel prisoners are imprisoned on the lowest levels, the ones with live sentences and those who are waiting for the Kiss. She looked at a pale, slim and fragile boy with heavy bags under his eyes. "He looks like he doesn't get enough food or sleep around here and like he's on the brink of insanity. We must get him out of here soon." She thought "better approach him carefully." She sat on the far end. "Harry, are you ok?" Dumbledore sent me to..." She asked. He looked up and his eyes snapped open, but they weren't green, they were red, not blood red like Voldemort's but red like a raging fire fuelled by pure fury. It scared her. Harry felt the same feeling again from in the ministry holding cell, his eyes began to warm up and his palms itched. Suddenly the entire room shook and it felt like a giant earthquake was tearing up the fortress, the candle in the bubble started to flare and the room was suddenly a brilliant bleu, she closed her eyes because of the intensity of the light. As suddenly as it started it all stopped, she looked up to see Harry looking intensely at her with piercing red simmering eyes but he looked calmer, relaxed even. "Am I okay you ask, am I ok? Hmm, let me think. I'm in Azkaban, the most Godforsaken place in the universe guarded by the most foulest creatures in it for a crime I didn't commit while Voldemort" she fell of the bed "is out there and is about to raid this and free his little Death Eaters while having the pleasure of killing me and set all the dementors loose on the world. What do you think, and whatever Dumbledore sent you for I'm not getting out of here in any way. Then everybody will now for sure that I'm guilty and I would rather die or get my soul sucked out then to help you ever again after Dumbledore put me that house with my "family" for my own protection while he couldn't even come here himself or even to my trial so sod off and let me live in PEACE!" he roared the last word while the young woman was thrown out of the cell by a huge amount of raw magic power and the door shut itself. "I don't think he even needs our help if he can do that without his wand. I'll have some interesting facts tot tell Dumbledore but what the hell could he have done to get someone like Harry to hate him so much?"

Back in his cell Harry rubbed his eyes and fell asleep immediately, that magical outburst had took a lot out of him but he could sense something had changed inside of him.

**END FLASHBACK**

At dawn the next day the same young woman was walking in one of the corridors of Hogwarts towards a stone gargoyle "Ton Tongue Toffee" was the only word she said. The gargoyle jumped aside and a spiralling staircase became visible. When she was at the top and ready to knock on the door the voice of professor Dumbledore said: "Come in Nymphadora. Lemon Drop?" She stepped and replied: "Hello Albus, no thanks and you know I hate to be called like that. How are you" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Very well, thank you, how did the visit with Harry go?" he asked. "Not good I'm afraid to say, he looked like he was on the brink of insanity when I came in and I asked if he was okay, then suddenly his eyes snapped open and they were a blazing red like fire, the room started shaking and the candle in the middle of the room started to blaze. I couldn't look into it and suddenly it all stopped, but before I go further I need to ask you something." "Go right ahead Miss Tonks." "How are Harry's relatives?" Dumbledore's eyes immediately stopped twinkling and he seemed to age a couple hundred years in those few seconds. "I will tell you but you must promise me that this information won't leave this room until the time comes." "Wizards Oath." was the reply. Dumbledore started to explain the whole history and Tonks told him what Harry had said.

"I just hope we haven't lost Harry.", Dumbledore sighed "In the meanwhile I will have ask around a bit about these weird phenomena that Harry caused, I have a suspicion but that is almost impossible at his age, but on the other hand Harry is someone to expect the impossible from isn't he? Just don't tell anyone about it." "I think it would be for the best, I must be going now. See you Albus." And Tonks walked out of the office and was just about to descend the stairs when Dumbledore said: "Till Friday at the meeting Nymphadora." And Tonks tumbled down the stairs while yelling: "I'll get you for that one Albus; you even put Cushioning Charms on the stairs!"

Tonks was a distant relative of but Dumbledore had no further connections to the Black family but he and Tonks know each other from when she was very small and he was like a grandfather to her. They always tricked each other but always made sure they didn't hurt each other, they lost contact when she went into auror training but with the upcoming war she joined the order right after it was announced by him that Voldemort had returned. "Not everything in a war is bad," he was thinking "the people unite for the destruction of evil and after the war is over the people who stood on the same side bond with each other and they are stronger against upcoming threads. To bad that it has to happen because of such an event like a war but some things I can not even prevent although I tried. I'm sorry Harry."

Dementors are supposed to suck all of your happy memory's out of you but Harry didn't have that happy much happy memories. The Dursley's hadn't given him any happy memories and his friends all felt like betrayers to him. He was here a little longer than three weeks now and he hadn't heard anything. "Maybe they think I am guilty." He thought. Screams, howls of pain, another dementor passed near his cell. He didn't even shiver anymore. He could still feel their presence in a way but not the cold feeling and the nightmares, it felt somewhat familiar. A plate of gruel appeared on the floor near the door. "It's 18.30," Harry thought "today's July the 30th, it's my birthday in a few hours. After he ate his horrible dinner he went to lie back on his bed and quickly fell asleep. There was one plus point from being in Azkaban. Due to the heavy warding on the fortress the link with Voldemort was disturbed and he didn't have anymore nightmare's, so now he could get a good night's sleep without waking up from the pain in his scar.

After a good nights sleep he was woken up by a bucket of ice cold water. "Good morning Mr. Potter," came the drawling voice he recognized as the voice of Lucius Malfoy "Guess what day is today." "Hello Lucius," Harry coldly replied "I just hope you're not my new roommate or else I'm going to hang myself." Harry said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, you stupid brat. It's your birthday and I see you haven't gone insane yet. Too bad. And as a special birthday present you're going to get The Kiss today." Harry felt a weight drop in the pit of his stomach.

He forgot about that. "And I asked if I could accompany the minister to see you get it." "How very nice of you. Don't you have to go kiss your master's arse or did you come to look at your future home." Harry replied a little less confident.

Lucius just left immediately after that and 5 minutes later two dementors came floating in and dragged him down the hall and turned right further away from the staircase. They passed seven more halls with cells in them and then they stopped for a moment right in front of two heavy oak doors before they swung open by themselves.

The two dementors dragged him inside and put him in a chair in the middle of the room. Harry looked up and saw that he was in something that looked like courtroom 10 only this chair didn't have chains hanging on it. A floor higher than Harry where benches for spectators. Only 18 people had come to watch what was about to happen. And unfortunately Lucius Malfoy was one of them and he was having a very, very good day. "Voldemort will be pleased to hear this. Well, maybe not because he always wanted to kill me himself and now I'm just going to be an empty shell." Harry thought.

His train of thoughts was derailed when another dementor entered trough the door and suddenly everything went quiet. Fudge stood up and started to speak already slightly shivering from the dementors effects: "Harry James Potter, you are hereby sentenced to the Kiss today on July the 31st." He gave the signal for the dementor to continue, Fudge sat back down and the dementor in the room started to approach Harry and stopped in front of the chair. Harry couldn't move, the dementor seemed to be holding him in his chair and suddenly grabbed both sides of his face with his rotting hands and started to come closer to Harry's mouth. He was just five centimetres away when the hood was moved back slightly by the dementor without using his hands to do it and it went back just enough for Harry to see it's features. The dementor had no eyes, no nose and no ears, only a toothless mouth. The only way to describe it was like it was a green slug. When the dementor was just mere moments away from sucking out his soul when...

The Boy Who Lived ceased to exist

Author notes: And now, let the games begin. Reviews are still welcome.


	6. Liberation

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

Harry potter and the betrayal of trust

Liberation

The dementor was just mere moments away from sucking out his soul when...

The Boy Who Lived ceased to exist

Harry was terrified when seeing the dementor close in on him and he closed his eyes, he felt a faint rush of wind and suddenly he didn't feel the dementors rotting hands anymore nor did he feel the chair and suddenly he landed hard onto solid ground and some swore words he hadn't even realized he knew.

He stood up and looked around. He was in a long hallway with walls that seemed to exist out of only swirling shadows but when he touched them they were rock solid and very cold. The hall was illuminated by black torches that shone out a light he couldn't describe, it was total darkness but still he could see as if it was high noon. When he looked out one of the windows he saw nothing but swirling blackness. He could distinguish a massive cast iron door at the end of the hallway and started walking towards it.

When he studied the door he was struck with surprise. It was the same door as the front gate of Azkaban with the two dragons on it. Suddenly the door opened and a voice from a man came trough: "Come in Harry, we have matters to discuss." Harry obeyed and stepped into a room the size of the great hall at Hogwarts, Hogwarts... He really missed that place right now, it had been his only real home in his life, of course he could say the same about the Burrow and just wished all of this would have never happened. But at this moment in the situation he was in didn't think neither of them was his home after what happened the past month, they all betrayed him. They weren't at his trial the first day but they probably didn't know about that one but even the second day nobody showed up, Percy must have told them but still nobody showed up. Hagrid he could understand, he was on business for Dumbledore. "There it is again," Harry thought "that man interferes with everything, controls my life and it only makes matters worse." "Harry," came the voice again "discard your anger for now, we don't have time for this, after our conversation you will understand and you won't have to take his orders anymore, believe me." "You can read my mind?" Harry asked. Suddenly the torches in the room lit up and he could see a very old man with a long beard and a sceptre sitting on a throne on the other end of the room. He was very muscular like and looked like a true soldier of ancient times.

"I am Hades, king of the underworld and we are here to help you." "We?" "Yes, me and the other gods of the universe." I was the one to get you out of that place because I am the one who is the most related to the type of situation you were in. A couple of weeks ago in your timeline a sudden burst of energy came to our attention. It was you who caused it and it caused us to worry about the universe. Harry, you possess great powers and you must learn to harness them or they could lead to great destruction but first I must ask you a question, if you do not answer truthfully you will be immediately swallowed by the fires of the underworld and you will suffer till the end of times." Harry swallowed "Boy, you really now how to get a person comfortable." Hades lips curled up into a faint smile. "Ha, a man who laughs at death, I appreciate that." "I'm not dead?" "Not yet,..." Hades replied but after seeing Harry pale considerably he quickly added: "just kidding, at least if you don't lie to me. Now I ask you, will you use your powers for evil or for good?" "I think out of all people you should know that," Harry replied "you are the master of all evil." You see Harry, that's were most people are wrong. They think because something is dark it is evil. It isn't, Light and Dark are just two opposites that keep each other in balance, evil and good are what people do with Light and Dark. You are the perfect example, Parseltongue is a gift which only dark wizards possess but you do not use it for evil but for saving lives." "Ok, you have proven your point and to answer your question, no. I would never turn evil after being an eyewitness to the consequences of war. I lost both of my parents because of it and the world still carries marks from the last time the Wizarding world was at war." "Very well then, you've spoken the truth or else you wouldn't be standing here anymore." Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Why have you brought me here?" Harry asked. "The other gods and I have decided to bring you here for training to learn you how to control your powers" Hades replied "Now let's begin with your basic training. We will not interfere with your complete training, that you will have to do yourself. If the gods interfere too much a war in our realm could commence and the last time that happened was 65 million years ago in your timeline." "Why do you always say "our" timeline and what happened then?" "You don't know what happened? O yes, those relatives of yours... Well for starters, our time displacement varies a lot from yours. In this realm time goes by much faster than in your world. What happened to you two weeks ago has happened 6 decades ago in this realm, you see, we gods as you like to call us take a lot of time to discuss these matters and to interfere in human matters must be considered carefully. And the thing that happened 65 million years ago was an accident after a heavy discussion in our realm which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Our realm exists from the beginning of time. We are the rulers that make sure the balance between Light and Dark stays equal, but at this moment that Voldemort fellow is trying to resurrect The Dark Army, an ancient unmatchable force of demons and other dark creatures. The last time The Dark Army was invoked in a war was when the ancient gods of Egypt began a full scale war together with the ten plagues in Egypt. They blamed each other and one of them was foolish enough to call for The Dark Army and destroyed the Egyptian civilization with it, the other gods and I could prevent the destruction of the world but the damage was done and a blooming civilization was destroyed. The gods that invoked The Army are still paying for their deeds in this realm, The Shadowrealm." Hades explained. "It will take time for him to be able to do it but he is nearly immortal due to some steps he underwent, that's why he overcame the Killing Curse. As for you, thanks to your mother's sacrifice you lived but it changed you when the Avada Kedavra curse struck you. You became even more powerful than Merlin." "How do you mean?" Harry asked. "Well, Merlin was the last one to visit our realm of the human race, before that the Elves came in and out daily but they even broke contact with us about 2000 years ago. Nobody knows where they went, not even we know. Merlin possessed great powers and we brought him here as well to teach him how to control the power inside of him.

He helped the world in many ways but there was no real evil to fight back then. Now, on the other hand, there is a great evil lurking around the corner and it is your destiny to destroy it or to be destroyed by it." "What do you mean?" "Don't you know anything?" Hades asked.

"A little more than fifteen years ago a young seer with little to no talent at all made a prophecy telling a tale about a dark lord who would try to tip the balance of Light and Dark. He would come across a little boy who he would mark his equal and be defeated. But he would rise again 14 years later when he had crossed the boy's path for the third time. They would fight each other but only they could kill each other. Only a few people knew of this prophecy even today. The Dark Lord only knows part of it that is why he tried to kill you on that dreadful day. Normally we wouldn't have interfered, but you have unleashed a power inside of you that could make this war escalate into a full blown war between the gods, humanity and the dark forces and the destruction of the universe as we know it. Enough of this for now, I will only teach you how to control so you won't destroy the planet, I'm not planning to teach you how to use it. That you will have to do yourself."

"First, you must control to learn your temper, when your outburst occurred you showed talent for elemental magic. This magic is very useful but also very dangerous. In your cell you felt the earth started shaking and you saw the candle flare up. Fire and wind are the most dangerous of the four elements. On the outside the sea became dangerous and the wind was so strong in started to form a typhoon, luckily you calmed down fast enough before Azkaban was destroyed. About throwing that woman out of the room and shutting the door without doing anything seems to point in the direction of you being able to do wandless magic. Only three people can do that that are still alive. Two of them of them are Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel, the third person is you Harry." "Great, another one of those things the Daily Prophet can write about." Harry replied "Can't Voldemort do it?" "No, he can't. I will explain the reason for that at a later time"

"You really don't like to be famous isn't it." "No, I really don't." "Why?" "Well, if you look at the event that made me famous I really don't want to be famous like that. First of all my parents died that night and second, I didn't do anything. My mother saved me with her sacrifice so if anyone should be famous, it should be her." "Well Harry, you showed me great integrity and just for that I will reward you but only at the end of your training." "Thank you." "Now, before we start I suggest you get some rest and some food. Azkaban wasn't very good for you." "Won't they start asking questions back on earth?" "By the time they realize you're gone a week will have passed in this realm." "Where will I sleep?" Just as Harry asked the question the wall of shadows on the left side of the room started swivelling and a door appeared out of nowhere. Harry walked towards the door and opened it. He was standing in a large living space. On the left side of the space was a large table with a couple of chairs and a sitting area for reading. On the right side there were two doors, one of them was labelled bedroom and the other bathroom. The most impressive thing of the room was the centre of it were a wooden floor was arranged for hand-to-hand combat training as well as sword training. On the wall opposite of the entrance a large variety of weapons was installed. Harry looked at a few of them. There were axes, broadswords, bows, crossbows and a daikatana. It was the only sword of this type on the wall and Harry was fascinated with this one particular sword. He reached for it and took it of the wall but as soon as he had it in his hands he dropped it because of the sheer weight of the sword. "Maybe you should wait before you try any of those weapons," Hades laughed "let's get you into shape first. You are a skeleton from being in that place." Harry realized what he was talking about but he didn't think he could even lift the sword before he went to Azkaban. "Get some rest first." Hades suggested "We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." "Yes, I think could use a good night sleep in a nice warm and clean bed. And thank you for getting me out of that place just in time. I was almost kissed." "No problem, it would've been a shame to let someone with your potential become useless wouldn't you say." "I would hate to become like that at all." Harry laughed for the first time in almost a month. They said goodnight and Harry went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. After being in Azkaban for almost a month it was very much needed. After his shower he looked in one of the cabinets and found a tee-shirt to sleep in and a pair of fresh boxers. The bedroom was a very large room with a double four poster bed and a large closet full of work-out clothes. Harry just went to bed, he was drained from Azkaban even more then he thought and had a trying day tomorrow.

The next day Harry got up feeling like he was reborn. He entered the living area where breakfast was already served. He ate like he hadn't had any food in a decade, well at least nothing decent in three weeks. After his meal he went into the bathroom and took a shower. He then went into the bedroom and got a full set of work-out clothes. Just as he entered the living room again Hades came in. "I see you had a good night sleep, you look better already." "Well, a good shower and a soft mattress together with some clean blankets tend to do that to you." Harry replied. "Well if you think you're up to it we can start to work on some occlumency it will help to control your emotions." Hades suggested.

They went to sit in the middle of the wooden platform crosslegged face-to-face. "What is occlumency precisely?" Harry asked "It is the power to shield you from attacks on the mind and to lie without letting someone who knows legilimency to notice it." "And legilimency is the art to read peoples minds I presume." "Indeed." Was the reply. "So how do you do this." "For starters you need to organise your thoughts and memories. Your mind will be much more organised and easier to shield. For the shielding part you must learn to built a protective barrier around the memories you wish to protect, in the second stage of occlumency I will teach you to let some thoughts wander outside of your defences and let the intruder think he has total control over your memories." "You told me that you wouldn't teach me how to use powers but only show me how to control them." "Yes, those were the rules the other gods gave me but I don't like rules very much, so we'll just have to keep some things a secret." "I guess so and besides, any help against Voldemort is better than none."

"Indeed, we will now start with some occlumency. First, try to relax. When people use occlumency to shield their memories they use one of the four elements: earth, wind, water and fire. Mine is wind so let's try that one first. Now try to imagine your memories are swept away in the wind and the wind hides them so that nobody can find them." Harry relaxed and imagined that the wind was blowing his memories around in his head and making them unreachable for the outside world. Now I am going to try and see if you can shield your memories, don't be afraid, I won't use much force or anything?" Harry braced himself and nodded. Hades murmured Legilimens. To Harry it felt as tough his mind was being probed with ice-cold needles shifting trough his memories. Hades immediately ceased the attack on Harry's mind. "It looks like wind isn't your element, I didn't even feel the slightest resistance while entering your mind so wind isn't you element. Let's try water. Try to imagine that your thoughts are drifting around in the depths of the ocean were nobody can reach them and that the streams carry them around." Harry did as he was told and Hades tried again. "Legilimens." He whispered. Immediately Harry felt the cold of the needles shifting trough his mind. "Water isn't your element either I see. Let's try fire. This time imagine that the fire is consuming your memories but doesn't harm them. That it hides them in the heat of the flames that no intruder can bear." Harry did as he was tolled. This time when Hades tried to enter his mind at first it felt like the needles were melting and couldn't enter it but when Hades put a little more force into the attack the fire in Harry's mind felt like it was suddenly frozen solid. It shattered in a thousand pieces and the feeling of the needles returned full force. Hades seized his attack immediately. Harry was panting heavily and was feeling nauseous. "I think we should stop now, this was already more than I had expected to be able to do in one day..." Hades said. "What now?" Harry asked. "If you occupy yourself with arranging your memories for about 10 to 15 minutes every evening it should get a lot easier, this was enough for now. Your mind can't take much in the beginning and it is very draining. I think you should start with some physical training." As soon as Hades said this another door appeared on the left side of the room "And of course you could study some sword fighting and read up on some curses and other things." Another door appeared next to the previous one. "You can spend the rest of the day as you please, don't forget to practice some occlumency to arrange your thoughts. See you tomorrow." With that Hades left. Harry took a moment to recover from the legilimency and stood up. "I still feel to weak for some training so I'll check out the library first." He thought "I just hope occlumency isn't going to be like that all the time." And he stepped into the library. Harry was just shocked at how many books a library can have. This room was about 8 times the size of the Hogwarts' library and two times as high. Shelves full of books reaching as high as the ceiling and the entire length of the library. "How am I going to find a book in this place?" Harry wondered when he noticed a high desk with a gigantic tome on it. He stepped in front of the desk and opened it. Inside on the first page was a small message written: "_Ask what you need and it will be given to you."_ "Okay," Harry said "a book on duelling." The pages in the tome started to whirl and stopped at a page with the title: "_Duelling: weapon or wand." _Under it was a list off all the books about duelling, the author and the publishing date of the book. The first book was in hieroglyphics and so were many other's on the first two pages. Harry skimmed trough some pages and on the last two pages of the chapter were books in English. Harry searched trough the last fifty and found a title that interested him. "_Fifty ways to play dirty and how to counter them by Alastor Moody."_ "Well I see they update their library regularly. Fifty ways to play dirty and how to counter them." Harry said. A thump was heard in the back of the room and a few moments later a book came sailing from the back of the room and landed on the desk next to the large tome. "I think Hermione would certainly appreciate this system. I sure do." Harry thought and picked up the book. His mood fell immediately when he thought about his "friends" who hadn't even wrote him while he was in Azkaban. He walked into the living room and noticed there was a plate with some sandwiches on the table. "And I could certainly get used to that." He picked up the plate and went to sit down in the sitting area. He read trough half the book when dinner was served. After he finished his meal he walked into the gym. He was surprised to just find an ordinary muggle gymnasium. He just figured pureblood wizards would find it degrading to do physical labour so that no magical variants were ever designed.

On each of the workout equipment laid a little manual for with some useful tips in it. He first started lifting some weights for about 10 minutes. He then wt to work on the treadmill. After only fifteen minutes he was exhausted. He went to the living room and went to lie down a bit in one of the couches in the sitting area. He was thinking about what was going to happen when he got back to his own dimension when he had to suppress a huge yawn. "I'll just do my occlumency exercises and go to sleep, I'm wasted."


	7. Confrontation

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the **__**betrayal of trust**_

Confrontation

The next morning Harry woke up, took a shower and got dressed. He was just about to start on his breakfast that already stood on the table when Hades walked in. "Good morning, ready for another workout? I think today we will start on controlling your elemental magic." "Can I have breakfast first, I'm starved." "Sure, I'll come back in half an hour." And with that Hades stood up and left the room. Outside he created a portal to the room where High Counsel was seated.

The room was a gigantic room filled with rows and rows of high chairs on raised platforms, in the centre of the room in the very back were three chairs for the Ones. The upper gods: Horus, Zeus and Thor. A lone figure was seared on one of the chairs on the raised platforms. "Did you find out more about the boys powers." Hades questioned the ancient warrior. "Yes it is almost impossible for a mere human to have so much power." Ares replied. "What are you inquiring?" "I do not believe this boy is just human, even Merlin didn't have this much power." "From what I could tell he is about the same level." "To the naked eye yes but my research has learned me that even his magical outburst didn't even show one percent of his true power, he doesn't even realise it himself but with training and time he will surpass even our power, are you sure he isn't going to become another Evil one once he has defeated the present one." "No, never" Hades replied instantly "Or else he would be burning in the depths of the underworld by now." "There is a possibility that he doesn't wants to do it but that he will have no choice." "Yes, I admit the possibility is there so we will have to be careful, I hope your assistance isn't going to get you into trouble."

"Do not worry my friend, it will not. It will take time for this warrior to unleash his true potential but I just hope when the time comes he will keep his word and stay on the Good side. If he does not even we won't be able to stop him. I must go now, our absence will soon be noticed. We must be careful, the gods our nervous and frustrated about all this, we mustn't be seen together alone. They do not trust us anymore after that last stunt we pulled of." Ares laughed at the memory "We? Don't you mean that stunt YOU pulled of, I mean letting Cerberus out for a walk on Mount Olympus wasn't a really brilliant idea now was it." He tried to keep a straight face but just couldn't. "Especially not when he tried to mark Zeus' chair as his territory... while he was still on it!" They both laughed out loud. "Until we meet again my friend." Hades said and left again trough the created portal into his own realm.

He entered Harry's living quarters with a smirk still on his face from the memory of Cerberus. "What are you smiling at." Harry asked uncomfortable, it was the first time he saw Hades laugh and seeing a smirk on the king of the underworld's face wasn't a good sign. "Just a fond memory I was thinking about. Now, shall we begin with your control over the elements?" Harry nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait to see what he could do with the elements.

In the middle of the room a little pond appeared filled to the brim with water. "Come sit over here." Hades said pointing to a spot in front of the pond with his back to the door. Harry did as he was told "Now try to feel the water, don't focus on making it move or will it to do something, it won't do anything. You have to feel the water, become the water and let it flow like you want it to by imagining you are the water and are doing the motion yourself." Harry nodded and thought it was a bit like occlumency. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine he was the water. He felt like he was becoming liquid and forced himself to move.

Hades observed the young man while he went to sit down on one of the chairs. Suddenly he blinked and thought he missed it. "No, that's impossible. No one can make an element do anything on the first try, not even we could do that." Then he saw it again, a small ripple in the water coming from the side of the pond where Harry was seated.

Harry felt something move but thought it was his imagination until he felt it again. He could feel a small movement ripple trough his mind. "Did something happen?" He asked Hades. "Damn it Harry, we need to have a talk. Come over here and sit down." Harry stood up and walked over to the table and went to sit on the chair on the other side Hades was sitting. "Harry, I have done some research with another god and came tot he conclusion that on your outburst that night you only showed one percent of your actual power. You will rapidly become more powerful than me, your full capabilities will only be unlocked as time passes." "How can it be that I am so powerful?" Harry asked in a weak voice. He had seen the effects of his outburst and felt them, he could never imagine that it was nothing compared to the amount of power he possessed. "Most people get their magic from light or from dark, whatever is the most powerful at the moment. People can switch sides. It depends on their emotions, characters and other factors, but you are an entirely different case. The night Voldemort was defeated some part of him was transferred over to you. You are one of the most pure souls I have ever encountered even with your upbringing. Voldemort and you are the two most extreme opposites. Good and Evil. But with that part of Voldemort inside of you Light and Dark are equal so you have the ability to use them both at the same time. It is this that grants you such great power." Harry suddenly laughed out loud

"what's so funny?" Hades asked surprised by Harry's reaction. "It's just that Voldemort is afraid of because of that prophecy and tried to destroy me because I had the power to destroy him but it was him who gave it to me." Harry replied and then suddenly his mood made drastic turn. "I just lost my parents in the process." He choked out. "Harry, it is this constant blaming yourself that is holding your powers down. You must learn to accept the fact that it wasn't your fault. Due to your emotions the your dark side has a little more than the light side. Once you learn that even al the power in the universe can't control everything and let your guilt and hatred subside will you be able to use all your power." "Thank you." Harry choked out. "You have a lot to process for now, I will leave you for a little while. If you feel up to it, try out you elemental magic some more." He stood up and left leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.

"How can I not feel guilty? How can I not be angry while He Who Must Screw Up My Fucking Life is still alive?" He yelled. He felt his eyes glowing and his palms itching when suddenly the water in the pond seemed to explode and soak the entire place. Harry calmed himself and started to use occlumency to calm down. "I just hope Hades didn't hear that."

After twenty minutes of using occlumency to calm himself Harry began was ready to try his elemental powers again, he could think about what Hades said later. He felt himself become liquid again and tried to make the water go back in the pond.

Hades came back an hour and a half later and was perplexed by what was happening in the room. Harry was sitting in front of the pond that was only half full. He looked around and on the floor he could see tiny droplets of water inching their way towards the pond. Harry was concentrating really hard, sweat was forming on his brow. He suddenly sensed he was not alone in the room and broke his concentration. He stood up and saw Hades standing in the door with an expression of surprise and awe. "What?" Harry asked, confusion showing on his face. He looked around and the same expression of Hades appeared on his face.

"How in Zeus name can you do that in a few hours." He said while he shut the door behind him. "A few hours? How long were you gone?" "nearly two hours." "Two hours have already passed." Harry asked perplexed. "Don't worry, in time your control over the elements will become easier and you won't even have to do all the things you have to do now. When you are more accustomed to using elemental magic you will just have to think a split second about what it has to do and your subconscious will take car of the rest. Suddenly all the water that was still scattered over the room was back in the pond. "See."

"Now what did you do to have water all over the place." Harry was ashamed for a moment when he said: "I was angry at Voldemort for all the things he had done." Hades looked angry for a second "But I used occlumency to calm myself." Harry quickly added and Hades seemed to relax a bit. "Good, you're using your skills already." Now let's start with some fencing. Harry swallowed when he saw the grin on the king of the underworld's face.

Suddenly Hades looked up like he was surprised by something. "Something is happening, I have to meet the other gods. Wait here." And with that he vanished trough the door.

Harry was surprised but shrugged and went over to the wall where all the weapons were displayed. He noticed a wooden stick that was shaped like a sword. He wanted to try it out but he figured it would be better if he read about it a bit first.

He stepped into the library and stepped up to the desk and asked: "A book about sword fighting please." He thought it was funny saying please to a book but when he remembered when he had opened a book from the restricted section in his first year he Thought it couldn't hurt.

The pages in the book started whirling and stopped on a page titled: "_sword fighting: from theory to duelling."_

He scanned the page and one book stood out from the others: "_wielding a sword: how to begin." _Harry asked for the book and it came soaring towards him. He picked it up from the desk, the tome slammed himself shut and Harry walked into his living area and went to sit down in one of the coaches.

"_Lesson 1: The art of wielding a sword is not just swinging a blade around like most people think..._

A few hours later Hades walked back in with a crate floating behind him. "Harry, I'm sorry but we will have to cut your stay here short I'm afraid. The gods are starting to have second doubts about helping you." Harry suddenly felt very insecure, how could he go back to his world while just a minute or two had passed in it, how could he explain what had happened. "Do not worry, Harry. I have some stuff here that will help you clear your name." Hades reassured. The crate opened and something came floating out what Harry recognised as a pensieve, the only difference from the one Dumbledore owned was that it was roughly three times the diameter of the one Dumbledore owned. "Do you know what this is?" Harry nodded "This is a special pensieve, it can project memories instead of just showing them when you go inside. Do you know how extracting memories works." "Nope." Harry replied. "You think really hard about the memory you wish to extract, put your wand against your temple and say 'Extraho'. After that you just deposit the memory inside the pensieve. To show it you put your wand in the liquid and say 'Ostendo'. If you wish to extract the memory from the pensieve just put your wand in the liquid and think about the memory and just say 'Extraho' again." "Wait, I don't have my wand." Harry panicked. "I have already thought of that." Hades picked his wand out of the crate and gave it to Harry. "I also have this for you." Hades showed harry a pendant. If you wish to contact me just hold it in your hand and speak, I will hear you. Try to reach me tomorrow in your timeline." Harry nodded. "Ready, here you go."

He closed his eyes and felt he faint rush of wind again. He opened his eyes when he heard noise erupt all around him to find himself standing in front of the chair in the execution room in Azkaban.

* * *

Author notes: I'm looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested please contact me. Reviews are still welcome. I started a group on yahoo that will follow my process trough my current to fics. http:groups. Everybody may join as long as it's about HP. Yes, I'm working on another Fic where Harry is a superpowerfull dark lord and is planning to destroy everyone who has used him or hurt him including Voldemort, Dumbledore, Fudge,... This fic starts after OotP. Still working on it so you will have to wait for a while for the first chapter to appear.

Review responses:

shadowed Rains. : I'm sorry for the grammar and other flaws in my fic. And no, I'm not British. I'm from Belgium, if you don't know what or where it is I don't blame you(It is the size of a football field, lol), and writing a fic in English is a challenge on it's own. And yes I'm going to speed up the training. Thanks for reviewing. It's inspiring me to write chapters a lot faster and with more enthusiasm.


	8. Pleasant holidays

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the betrayal of trust**_

Pleasant holidays

He closed his eyes and felt he faint rush of wind again. He opened his eyes when he heard noise erupt all around him to find himself standing in front of the chair in the execution room in Azkaban.

For a moment he thought Hades and his stay in Hades' realm was just a dream until he saw the scene unfolding before him. In front of him was Fudge, shouting orders looking extremely displeased that Harry Potter had escaped the Kiss, Malfoy was frozen on the spot with a look of utter shock on his face. He heard the heavy doors clatter against the wall behind him and turned around. Dumbledore stormed in with his wand drawn, an action copied by the seventeen people following close behind him. "Harry, thank Merlin we got here on time." Dumbledore managed to say while he was heavily panting.

"Thank the gods instead." Harry said. Dumbledore looked puzzled but Harry ignored it. "As a matter of fact you were too late if certain circumstances hadn't intervened." Harry said, his anger boiling just beneath the surface. This man, who was standing right in front of him, had held a secret that told Harry's fate for four years from him. _"No time to think about that now"_ he scolded himself _"the crowd is starting to notice I'm back."_

"Ah, Mr. Potter. How nice of you to join us again, where were you the last two minutes? And what are you doing here, Dumbledore." Fudge roared turning violent shade of purple. "Wait, never mind. You're probably here with a good explanation to get Mr. Potter cleared." The Minister continued sarcastically, pointing an accusing finger at Dumbledore. "I'm sick of these lies from you and Potter, Dumbledore. Let the dementor resume its task." Fudge ordered. A man on the side of the room tapped a small black orb with his wand and muttered something but nothing happened. The dementor just remained hovering eerily on the right side of the room. The man looked perplexed and tried again, yet nothing happened.

_"Why doesn't it do anything?"_ Harry wondered.

"Because, child of Equals, you are the only one in this who has the right to command us." A cool monotone voice inside his head responded. Harry looked around bewildered.

"Who said that?" Harry asked to no one in particular.

"I did." The voice responded, and suddenly Harry got the crazy idea that the dementor was talking to him "Yes, It is I who was talking to you. I am a dementor as you like to call us. We use telepathy to communicate." Harry noticed everyone else looking at him strangely, wondering why he was talking to himself.

"Can we have this conversation another time please? I have some business to take care of and I have a lot to explain as it is." Harry asked silently so nobody thought he was speaking to himself and was losing his mind.

"Very well, I will wait until you are finished. My name is Aragir. Call me when you wish to continue our conversation." The dementor answered and floated out of the execution room. The people who were standing behind Dumbledore looked relieved that it was gone.

"Before you try to get my soul sucked out again, I would like to show you something." Harry spoke to Fudge, while levitating the pensieve Hades' gave him to the centre of the room. Others noticed for the first time he still had his wand, but the pensive drew more attention.

"Where did you get that?" Fudge asked turning another shade of purple.

"Will you at least be quiet for once in your miserable life." Harry snapped and cast a silencing charm on Fudge's mouth. The rest of the crowd was looking too intently at the pensieve to notice Fudge's wild gestures for someone to help him. "I will prove my innocence to all of you and show what really happened to Cedric Diggory." Harry said in a strangled voice. _"Now, I have to stay strong. Don't let your emotions take control over you." _He commanded himself. He put his wand against his temple and thought of that horrible night in Little Hangleton. He didn't want to relive that night but if it would shake the world awake to the fact that Voldemort was indeed back in the land of the living, he would do it. "Extraho" Harry muttered the spell and pulled his wand away from his temple while a silver strand dangled from its tip. He deposited it into the pensieve and held his wand in the liquid inside of the stone basin. With another spell, "Ostendo.", the light in the room seemed to vanish and above the pensieve an image began to form a hologram-like image.

The spoken words, "Wands out, you think?", started out the memory. And the cold hiss of "Kill the spare" began the horrors of that night...

When the light in the room returned to it's normal strength Harry had relived the worst event in his life again. When he woke up after a nightmare he felt terrible but it was just a dream, reliving it again first hand was a indescribable horror. When it was over all the people in the room were shocked, some were crying, some had even fainted. Dumbledore had a pained expression on his face and the people behind were all sitting on the ground panting heavily. They had been the closest to the hologram and had seen every detail. They were hardened by the first war but even they couldn't believe that Harry had been through that. It would have been enough to make most people go insane, or more likely, dead. Escaping Voldemort wasn't something many people could accomplish. Only Lucius Malfoy didn't look shocked, only frightened at the possibility of anyone recognizing him. He started to creep towards the exit when suddenly Dumbledore stepped in front of him.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here for a while Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore stated calmly.

"I think it would be best if you would step aside old man." Lucius spat aiming his wand at Dumbledore. Harry suddenly felt the power in Dumbledore gather and could almost see his aura growing quickly.

"Don't be a fool Lucius." He said in an angry voice that made him seem as if he were towering high above Malfoy. The Death eater seemed to get the message and dropped his wand. Dumbledore picked his wand from his robes and conjured up some robe and tied Malfoy up.

"What do you think you're doing Dumbledore?" Fudge asked recovering from what he had just witnessed and finally getting rid of Harry's silencing charm.

"I think you should examine that memory more closely; it think you might discover some interesting things in it." Dumbledore said in his calm voice of reason. "And I believe Mr. Potter and I have some matters to discuss so if you would excuse us, we will leave you to take care of this situation." He said gesturing towards the people, some of whom were still in shock. Fudge looked around himself and stomped off to order the aurors to clear up the mess.

"And how do I know that scene Mr. Potter showed us isn't just something Mr. Potter imagined." Fudge asked smirking. Harry hadn't thought about that, they could just say he had imagined it.

"I'm surprised you don't know that you can only put real memories in a pensieve Cornelius." Dumbledore said. Fudge's smirk immediately disappeared from his face to be replaced by another shade of purple and stomped of again.

An auror, having heard the conversation between Dumbledore and Fudge, walked over to Harry "Can we hold on to this" he asked nodding towards the pensieve "and its contents a little longer."

"Of course." Harry answered, a bit relieved to be rid of the memory for the time being. A pensieve stored your memories so you wouldn't forget them, it didn't really take the memory away from you. You can still remember what the memory was, you just couldn't recall any details or what was exactly in the memory.

Harry suddenly got an idea after hearing what Dumbledore had said. "I have something else I wish to deposit into the pensieve that you might want to take a look at. He thought of the memory, extracted it from his mind and dropped it in the pensieve. "I trust you with this information, if it 'disappears' somehow or it isn't considered as evidence in a certain case there'll be hell to pay." The auror understood he wasn't joking. After the scene he had just witnessed he knew this was no ordinary boy you should mess with. There were only a few people who had duelled with the dark lord and only one had come out of it alive and that man was standing next to this boy, Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked intently at Harry trying to figure out what the boy had just put in the pensieve but shrugged, if Harry trusted the ministry with it, it couldn't be bad and guided Harry towards the heavy oak doors and stepped into the cool corridor, the people who had accompanied Dumbledore following them. It was only now that he recognized some of the faces. McGonagall was there as well as Remus Lupin and 'Mad Eye' Moody and some others that Harry didn't know. They were walking up the stairs towards the ground floor when Harry suddenly remembered he still had to continue his conversation with Aragir. "Professor Dumbledore, I have to do something before we leave, could we wait a second." Harry asked, Dumbledore looked confused at Harry for a second imaging what Harry still had to do in Azkaban.

"Of course, what is the problem Harry." He asked gently.

"I think it would be better if you send them outside for a minute." Harry said looking at the group behind them.

"Very well, would you please go outside for a minute please." Dumbledore asked the band of followers.

"But Albus, ..." Minerva began.

"Please Minerva, If it is something you should know I will inform you later, now if you please." Dumbledore said in his calm voice. They had just arrived in the hall where the man who looked like Moody sat in his office, not even looking up at the group that was standing in front of it. The group trudged outside casting curious glances towards Harry. Once they were out of earshot Harry started walking towards the courtyard at the end of the hall and Dumbledore followed wondering what the boy was up to.

"Aragir, are you there." He asked inwardly.

"Yes, child of Equals, do you wish to continue our conversation." Aragir answered in his cold lifeless voice.

"Yes," Harry responded "could you meet me in the courtyard?"

"Very well, I will be there shortly." Was the reply.

Harry and Dumbledore stepped in the light of the courtyard and Harry stopped. "Why do you want to come here Harry?" Dumbledore asked with some concern in his voice. Harry was just about to reply when Aragir came floating rapidly towards them. "Step back Harry." Dumbledore ordered already reaching for his wand to drive away the dementor.

"No," Harry said while stopping Dumbledore from casting a patrons "Professor, may I introduce Aragir, he was speaking to me in the execution room but I asked if we could continue our conversation at a more appropriate time. They use telepathy to communicate." Dumbledore was looking at Harry like he was a complete stranger.

"What are you talking about Harry, no human has ever been able to communicate with a dementor before. Only Elves could."

"It's a long story, you and I have a lot to talk about professor. But right now I would like to have a conversation with Aragir over here." Harry answered.

"Alright, I will be waiting for you at the gates." Dumbledore said and walked back into the dark corridor leading towards the entrance gates.

"What do you wish to talk about, child of Equals?" Aragir asked.

"First of all, why do you call me child of Equals?" Harry asked.

"Because, you are the one were the sides of Light and Dark are almost perfectly in balance." Aragir explained.

"And why am I the only human who can talk to you?" Harry asked.

"Because the other humans in this world are to unbalanced in their Light and Dark sides, they are not worthy enough for us to speak to them" Aragir answered.

"Then why could the elves talk to you?" Harry asked a bit curious.

"Elves are very different from humans. Their civilization is not corrupt or power-hungry but righteous, almost all of the elves are Equals. The elves use us to find the ones that are not Equals and we take them out of the society." Aragir answered.

"Does your kind still have contact with the elves?" Harry asked. Aragir's frame seemed stiffen up, but with a dementor it's hard to tell.

"I have to go, others are calling me." He said in his cool monotone voice while he rapidly drifted away into the darkness of the corridor.

"Why did Aragir avoided my question?" Harry asked himself. "I definitely have to come back sometime to discuss this further with him, those elves are being mentioned way to much around me and my abilities for my liking." He decided and started his walk towards the entrance gates. Just outside of the entrance the people were waiting for him.

"Why didn't you want us there Harry" Remus asked while they began their walk towards the portkey point.

"Once we are at Hogwarts I will explain everything." Harry answered. He felt guilty for lying to the last of his fathers' true friends but he couldn't tell them everything not just yet, first he needed to finish his training with Hades. Behind him he felt the barrier rise up again but was to caught up in his thoughts to notice he could feel it this time. He put his hands in his pockets and noticed that he was still wearing the workout-clothes Hades had given him. Inside one of the pockets he felt the amulet Hades had given him and wanted to contact him but he knew he had to wait until tomorrow. When they were all standing on the small island Dumbledore picked a long piece of rope from one of his pockets and once everyone had a good grip on it he tapped it three times with his wand and of they were. "Free at last." Harry sighed inwardly when he saw the black castle disappear out of sight when he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. They arrived in the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I could have portkeyed us all directly into my office" Dumbledore said "Please follow me."

After about ten minutes the group arrived at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Ton Tongue Toffee" Dumbledore said and the gargoyle sprung aside revealing the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office." Harry was one of the first to enter and noticed the room seemed a lot bigger than the last time he was here. Instead of just two seats in front of Dumbledore's desk, there were eighteen seats. Normally that amount of chairs couldn't possibly fit in the room but it seemed that the room adjusted itself to the owners needs. Dumbledore went to sit behind his desk while the others all took a seat in front of it. Harry was sitting right in front of Dumbledore in the front row and felt like he was on trial again. "Would you care to explain some things to us, Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking directly into Harry's eyes. Suddenly he felt something like cold needles prodding his mind. Harry immediately let his inner fire flare and let it shield his memories.

"Professor, before I start to explain anything would you please keep out of my mind." Dumbledore was perplexed that Harry knew how it felt when somebody was using legilimency on him.

"I'm sorry Harry, would you please tell us what happened today." Dumbledore asked in a soothing voice. Harry was still angry for the intrusion in his mind but started telling his story beginning when Malfoy woke him up, he stopped just after he told them about his conversation with Aragir.

"You know the rest." Harry said. Harry had left the part were Hades told him the prophecy out, He wanted to confront Dumbledore about that alone.

"You still haven't told us why you wanted us to wait outside, Harry." Remus said.

"Because I still had to finish my conversation with Aragir and I thought if a dementor got close to you, all of you would panic and you were still to shaken from what you witnessed in the execution room." Turning back to Dumbledore, Harry decided it was time to confront the man. "Now Professor Dumbledore, I have some matters I wish to discuss with you, in private." Harry said. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a slight twinkle of curiosity in his eyes and motioned the people to leave them alone for a minute.

Once all the people had left the room except for Dumbledore and Harry. "Hades told me something interesting about a prophecy concerning me and Voldemort." Harry said in a matter of fact tone. the two of them looked intently in each others eyes for a second, not even the slightest trace of a twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. Dumbledore looked apologetic in Harry's eyes while Harry let his emotions take control. "You put me in that bloody house full of people who hated my guts from the moment they took me in for my own protection, all of the protection you put on it didn't save me from Azkaban. Every year you put me there with my relatives even when you know what they are like. For my own bloody protection, I know, and a lot of good it did to me. When were you planning to tell me about the prophecy? When I was a little older, when I was standing in front of him, when it was all over or you didn't plan on telling me at all? TELL ME!" Harry screamed. Dumbledore sat there behind his desk looking ancient and sad

"I'm sorry Harry. I've tried my best to prevent it from happening at all." Dumbledore said while a single tear rolled down his face. "I tried to stop Tom from coming back with everything I had."

"Well you have failed miserably." Harry angrily replied while he stood up. He could feel his hands starting to itch.

"Where are you going Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a weak voice.

"To enjoy the rest of my holidays away from you people. By the way, were is my trunk." Harry asked angrily.

"Someone from the ministry is bringing it over." Dumbledore answered.

"Tell them to bring it to the Leaky Cauldron, I will rent a room there for a few days." Harry said and stormed out of the room. In the hall outside Dumbledore's office the people who were standing there looked expectantly at the staircase when they heard someone. Harry stormed out of the staircase while Dumbledore followed. Harry stormed past all of them, not even glancing at Remus, and down the hallway towards the entrance hall. Remus wanted to go after him but Dumbledore stopped him. "Let him have some time of his own right now, he's been through a lot these past months. He will come to his senses and speak to us eventually." Remus nodded and knew Dumbledore was right.

Harry was just stepping down the marble staircase trying to control his anger when he was suddenly attacked by Hermione and Ginny. "Oh Harry! Thank Merlin Dumbledore got you out of Azkaban." Hermione sobbed still hugging him while Ginny released him, realizing what she was doing, and blushed furiously. Ron stood a few meters away from them glaring at Hermione and Harry. Harry pushed Hermione away roughly.

"Dumbledore didn't do anything." Harry said while his rage reached a new level and walked out of the castle and onto the grounds while his friends just stared at his retreating back.

He had to get rid of his anger somehow when suddenly he saw the lake. He stretched his arm out, his palm facing the lake and let all his anger lash out at the water. All the water in the lake seemed to move away as if it was afraid of Harry and flooded the shore on the other side. When the water was about to return, Harry's anger lashed out again and created a gigantic column of water in the centre of the lake that began to spiral upward. The water level of the lake dropped to practically nothing, then all of a sudden the column stopped going upwards and all the water dropped back into the lake with such force that it flooded the entire shore on all sides.

Harry felt drained after the action and headed towards The Three Broomsticks where he bought a pinch of floo powder. He didn't have any money on him but he convinced Madam Rosmerta he would pay for it later and with a flash of green flames, he was gone.

Author notes: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm still looking for beta readers. At least you have the privilege to read the new chapter before anyone else does. Reviews are still welcome. if anyone is interested I have started a Yahoo groups that will follow the process of my two Hp fics (I am trying to post the first chapter from my other fic soon but I still have some storyline problems. The first few chapters are the hardest to write.) the address is http:groups. A poll has been created for writers of fanfiction.

Special thanks to Shadowed Rains who is my beta reader for the moment. Great job on improving this chapter.

Review responses:

Athenakitty: Wouldn't you be surprised if you were transported to the underworld and meet it's ruler(I certainly would,lol). Hades knows the full prophecy. When a minute in our world is a day in Hades' realm you should get bored pretty quickly especially when your thousands of years old so they keep themselves busy watching our world and look out for strange events. The last question you will find out soon enough. I hope this answers your questions.

Shadowed rains: I didn't say Harry's training is being cut short. Just a bit delayed, next chapter should tell you why.

Jarno: Ik spreek Nederlands en een beetje Frans, niet echt mijn beste vak,lol. Ik hoop dat je mijn verhaal blijft volgen.


	9. Gold anyone

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.  
Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

**_Harry potter and the Betrayal of Trust_**

Gold anyone

When he stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron he suddenly realised he hadn't said the name of his destination, he really needed to discuss his power with Hades sometime soon.

Suddenly a yell brought him out of his thoughts.

"It's Harry Potter, he has escaped from Azkaban. Somebody get the aurors over here", some women in the back screamed.

"NO, I haven't escaped, I've been cleared." Harry said exclaimed, but it fell on deaf ears. An older wizard stood up, "expelli..." he started to say while he had his wand aimed straight at Harry's torso.

He never finished the incantation. A chair was thrown by somebody in the man's direction but had missed by a mere inch.

"Harry Potter is innocent and you know it, you were saying it yourself just a minute ago. Do you really think he would come down here without his wand drawn if he was guilty?" Tom said in a dangerous tone while standing in front of the counter with another chair already in his hands. The wizard looked down in embarrassment and sat back down. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter, how can I help you?" Tom said in his normal voice as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened while putting the chair down. Harry was still in a state of mild shock from the scene he had just witnessed. "Yes, I…um…would like to rent a room for a few days." Harry stammered.

"Of course Mr. Potter, follow me." Tom said with a toothless grin. He walked behind the counter and took a key from a small cabinet and walked up the stairs while Harry followed. "Here you go Mr. Potter, number 11, same the one you had two years ago." Tom said while opening the door and stepping into the room.

"Thank you Tom, for defending me down there." Harry said, trying to get his voice under control.

"You're welcome Mr. Potter, I knew you were innocent from the beginning." Tom said in an honest voice. Harry knew he meant it. Tom left without another word and closed the door behind him.

Harry immediately collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow with his clothes still on, the amulet in his pocket glowing briefly.

Harry awoke the next morning briefly wondering why he wasn't haunted with nightmares and visions in his sleep now that he was out of Azkaban. He just shrugged, he wasn't going to wonder over it. It's not like he misses them.

He looked around his room saw his trunk standing at the foot of his bed.

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and got up. He was just about to enter the bathroom when a glimpse of bright white light in the window caught his eye.

As he went over to the window he nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw what was hovering in front of it.

A brilliant white phoenix was hovering just in front of the window with a letter attached to one of its legs. Harry assumed it was a message from Dumbledore. He opened the window and the white phoenix flew in and perched itself on Harry's shoulder offering the letter to him.

Harry carefully took it from its leg and unfurled it, he recognised the neat handwriting immediately.

_Harry, _

_I am truly sorry about what happened, I always believed you were innocent. I know Ron didn't in the beginning but he realised he was wrong a little while ago. __  
_  
Harry was about to throw the letter trough the still open window but something urged him to keep reading the letter, he wondered how Hermione could have sent the letter with a white phoenix.

_Anyway, that's not the reason why I am writing you. Harry, the phoenix who I'm sending this letter with is actually your owl Hedwig, I know this must sound most unlikely but two weeks ago Hedwig suddenly burst into flames and set my room on fire...

* * *

_

_  
_

Two weeks earlier, Granger residence.

Hermione was sitting in the living-room crying, she didn't understand how all of this could have happened, Harry is in Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory and professor Dumbledore hadn't done anything about it. She was angry at Ron and Dumbledore and everybody else who even dared to claim he was guilty. Ron was being his obnoxious self once again, just like he had when Harry's name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, claiming Fudge was right and that he had done it to get even more fame. She had been so furious when he had told her his opinion.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

They were all at the Burrow on the second day of Harry's trial, Professor McGonnagall had picked her up the previous evening after Percy had told them the news.

To her astonishment Percy believed Harry was innocent and so did the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but Ron wasn't sure.

She thought Percy had done the right thing and was even laughing when he had told her that he had almost tried to kill Fudge and had crushed Macnair under the heavy wooden structure.

"It's just what they deserve." She said still laughing.

"It's not funny." Percy snapped "I will lose my job because of this." He sighed. Hermione immediately sobered up.

"Don't even think about that" she said in a stern voice, "you did the right thing ant that's what's important, don't you even think about feeling sorry for those bastards". Percy was surprised at the use of language from Hermione, he knew she was a top student and would never curse about anything... except when it involved Harry. If anyone said something bad about him she would practically rip the person's head of. Percy knew that Harry, Hermione and Ron had a really deep bond, but that Harry and Hermione had a deeper connection

"Hermione, can I speak with you for a second, outside." Ron asked suddenly from behind the couch she and Percy were sitting on. She stood up and followed Ron outside and into the garden.

"What did you want to talk about Ron" Hermione asked a bit curious.

"Well, it's about Harry," Ron said looking at away from Hermione to a distant point somewhere on the horizon, he turned his head back and looked her in the eyes "how can you be so sure he is innocent Hermione?" he asked.

This was one of those times Ron would remember when he would've done better with his mouth kept firmly shut.

Hermione's eyes were blazing, she was furious. She slapped Ron with all her might and dug her nails into the flesh of his cheek.

"How dare you," she screamed so loud the residents inside could hear every word "to even consider Harry would kill Cedric for attention. You're no better than Voldemort himself." She said while Ron as well as everybody else who could hear her flinched, she didn't even realise she had said his name until a few seconds later but didn't care.

She turned her back on Ron who was bleeding from the gashes in his cheek and stomped of towards the Burrow where Ron's siblings were storming towards him, she walked straight past them and approached Professor McGonnagall who had just apparated to the Burrow after taking care of some urgent business concerning Harry.

"Professor would you mind taking me back home immediately" she asked angrily.

Professor McGonnagall had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like THAT so she handed a portkey to Hermione who snatched it from her hand. She was taken aback by her best student and tapped the portkey three times with her wand and Hermione disappeared without even bidding her goodbye, she walked briskly in the direction were she saw the Weasley's stalk of to demand some explanation when the voice of Molly Weasley was heard probably all the way up to Hogwarts.

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

Her father was just approaching her to try and comfort her but she would have none of it, she stood up and stalked up the stairs away from her father.

She opened the door to her room just to see Hedwig burst into flames.

She protected her face from the burst hot air that crossed the room. When she lowered her hand a bit the room was already ablaze. The flames had already reached every corner of the room and were apparently trying to destroy the entire house.

She was about to yell for her dad but the moment she opened her mouth to scream the flames disappeared as quickly as they came, sparing the house but ruining her entire room.

She looked at were Hedwig's cage was, dreading to see the remains of the snowy white owl.

She was staring in disbelief at the brilliant white phoenix sitting on top of the melted cage. She sung a thrilling note and Hermione immediately felt better than she had in the past two weeks and suddenly felt, that even with whatever the future may hold, everything was going to be alright in the end.

* * *

_I've never heard about a white phoenix and was planning to ask Professor Dumbledore _

Harry felt his anger rising again,

_But I'm pretty mad at him for the moment _

And it was gone again being replaced by curiosity.

_Professor Lupin told me what happened in Azkaban and in the Headmaster's office. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I was angry with you for running of like that but now I completely understand why, if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. I don't know where you are for the moment, Professor Dumbledore thought it would be better if I didn't know and didn't want me to write you, _

There is the anger again.

_but you just had to see Hedwig. I'm going to Diagon Allay today so if you can make it, maybe we can meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at noon. I think Hedwig will be fast enough for you to answer me from what I've read about Phoenixes. Please meet me over there if you can. _

_Love from Hermione __  
_

Harry was perplexed, his anger for Dumbledore replaced by amusement, Hermione had disobeyed Dumbledore's orders just to write a letter to him. "_How un-Hermione._" Harry thought while opening his trunk and searching rapidly for a piece of parchment to write a respond. "They really should think of something else than an owl if you wish to reply quickly, like e-mail or something." Harry muttered while continuing his search for a piece of parchment in his trunk, all his stuff crammed into it. "And I really should buy another trunk." He said while pulling a piece of parchment from the bottom of his trunk.

He quickly wrote a response that he would be there at noon, he didn't know what time it was because he still hadn't replaced his watch from when he broke it in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament but he was sure it wasn't noon just yet. He tied it to Hedwig's leg, she quickly took of from his shoulder and disappeared in a burst of white flames.

Harry took a brief shower and put on some of Dudley's cast-offs and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, did you sleep well?" Tom the bartender asked when Harry came down from the stairs.

"Yes, thank you Tom, and please, it's just Harry. What time is it?" Harry asked while suppressing a yawn.

"Of course Harry," Tom said honoured "its 8.30, would you like some breakfast."

"Yes please." On the counter Harry saw a part of the headline from The Daily Prophet that included his name and assumed everybody would probably know by now he is innocent.

After his breakfast Harry headed down into Diagon Alley.

He still had three hours before he would meet with Hermione so he went to Gringotts to withdraw some money. Unfortunately for him Diagon Alley was already full of witches and wizards who were all staring at him and pointing at him. Harry had to control his anger or he would hex every last one of them. One day The Daily Prophet said he was a hero and everything was fine, the next day it said he's a murderer and everybody damns him straight to hell, literally.

When he entered the main hall in Gringotts it was already quite busy despite the fact that it was still early. Harry approached a goblin who was counting money that Harry didn't recognize, that was made of a shiny black metal that seemed to be very heavy as the goblin had to use both hands to move one coin.

"How may I be of service?" The goblin asked in a monotone voice without looking up.

"I would like to withdraw some money." Harry said.

"Key please." The goblin said and Harry gave his key, the goblin looked suspiciously at it and looked up staring directly at his scar.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I presume, please follow me." The goblin said and led Harry to the mine cart that would bring him down to the dungeons and his vault while handing Harry his key back.

Harry wondered why the goblin had first asked for his key, but presumed that with Voldemort alive again the goblins were more cautious. If they did it for that reason then they also believed him about Voldemort and not Fudge, maybe he could use this to his advantage...

While he was climbing into the mine cart he looked at the goblin who was already in it and was preparing to steer the mine cart into the spacious caverns of Gringotts.

When Harry examined the goblin more closely he recognised him as Griphook.

"Griphook is that you?" Harry asked while the cart was starting to move down and into the darkness.

The goblin turned and looked at Harry as if he came from another planet.

"Yes indeed Mr. Potter, it is me. I am surprised you remember my name, most wizards don't find a goblin worthy enough to remember his name, let alone one as famous as you" he said.

Harry had mixed feelings about this, "_Does this world really think that's what kind of person I am?_" Harry wondered but put those thoughts aside for a moment.

"How could I ever forget my first ride in these carts, it was the first time I was ever in the wizarding world." Harry yelled as the cart was really racing trough the caverns at high velocity by now.

Griphook smirked at this but didn't speak again until they arrived at vault number 687.

Griphook climbed out of the cart and Harry followed.

"Do you have your key Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.

"Here you go, and please, call me Harry." Harry said while handing Harry his key to Griphook who was looking intently at Harry again.

Griphook took the key and opened the vault revealing its contents.

Harry was still amazed at the amount of gold silver and bronze he possessed. After five years at Hogwarts the pile didn't seem to shrink. On the contrary, it seemed to get bigger.

"Griphook, is there any way to know how much money I have?" Harry asked.

"Of course Mr. Potter" Harry was about to reply but Griphook cut him of "I mean Harry, there is a small alcove to your right where there should be a piece of parchment that shows every withdrawal and every deposit from the beginning. The total amount is showed at the bottom of the page, for your other assets you will have to see the manager." Griphook said.

Harry looked to his right and saw a piece of parchment lying in s small space that was cut into the solid rock, he picked it up and began to read from the top of the parchment just when the last part of what Griphook had said penetrated his mind.

"What do you mean other assets?"

* * *

Author notes: Right, here is the new chapter. Sorry for the delay but I have been working on my other fic as well. The next chapter won't take so long to be posted. My Yahoo group is still open for everybody who wants to join and discuss my fics or anything else related to HP. The address is http/groups. New chapters will always be posted there first.

Special thanks to Ekstasis for doing a wonderful job on betaing this chapter.

Review responses:

lmill123: In some ways I agree with you but this will not be that kind of fic, my other fic is more like that, I'm still trying to get the first chapter posted but it still needs some work but you can read it already on my Yahoo group.

Shadowed Rains: Yes indeed, I just couldn't wait to write that one.

Athenakitty: No not all the Death Eaters will get rounded up or else my fic would be pretty short now wouldn't it. Harry is very angry at Dumbledore, I don't know if he will stay mad, it depends on what other stupidities Dumbledore has done. Harry will gain control over his family's estate but not Sirius' estate, he's still alive here, remember and the last is a surprise.

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed.

Nightwing 509, icedragon925, anss123, shion20, ghst.sama, HarrySlytherinson


	10. Their final message

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the Betrayal of Trust**_

Their final message

Griphook looked surprised and apprehensive at the same time, he had accidentally slipped confidential information but how was he supposed to know Dumbledore had kept Harry's other possessions a secret.

"Well?" Harry said towering over Griphook and staring intently directly into the goblins eyes while his eyes started heat up and a small red tinge became visible in Harry's eyes.

Griphook found out that he couldn't look into the young wizard's eyes and not tell him.

"The extent of the Potter estate is known by practically every goblin and I assumed Albus Dumbledore" there's that anger again and Harry could feel the fire in his eyes raging "had told you about the rest of your assets besides this vault, he had instructed us not to tell you. He had told us he would do it himself when the time was right." Griphook said in a small voice while turning his eyes away from Harry's, glowing intensely in the dark vault.

Harry was using his occlumency full force to stop himself from blowing something up right then and there and entered a trance. After five minutes Griphook spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright." He asked as he tried to get his attention.

Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at Griphook, his anger fading as he realized he owed Griphook for revealing him something about his family Dumbledore had kept from him, again.

"Yes Griphook, I'm fine. Thank you." Harry said while standing up.

Harry picked up the piece of parchment from the ground where he had dropped it before using his occlumency and examined it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Vault number 687 _

_Amount Date From_

_+300.000 Galleons October 1st 1980 Potter family Vault_

Harry saw the top lines and his jaw was hanging open when he realized just how much money he had and if Griphook was right, this wasn't all he owned, he quickly skimmed over the page and saw there were many more transactions than he could have possibly made over the last few years, he just went straight to the bottom of the parchment and stared at it in shock.

_+122 Galleons, 22 sickles 1st August Nimbus' Broomsticks company_

_Total amount_

_637.359 Galleons, 1256 Sickles, 5481 Knuts_

"How is it possible the amount in my vault has doubled and why is Nimbus depositing money into my account?" Harry asked Griphook.

"The Potters are known to be very good investors and your parents have invested a vast amount of money in various companies in the entire world plus the interest rates for your account have been generous with the Dark Lord being defeated." Griphook stated.

Harry nodded and took some money from his vault, he was planning to see the manager before he went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

15 minutes after Griphook and Harry had left his vault they arrived the Main Hall and Griphook led Harry through a door guarded by two goblins in red battle robes who nodded at Griphook and led him and Harry pass.

They went up a spiralling staircase and stopped in front of a heavy looking mahogany door with Account Manager carved in it.

Griphook knocked on the door and a muffled 'come in' was the reply. Griphook opened the door for Harry but didn't enter himself, he just closed the door and went downstairs to continue his work.

As soon as Harry entered he was awed by the office, a large ornate desk stood in the centre of the room and the walls were decorated with goblin weaponry, armour and other items Harry couldn't identify. Harry was still staring at the decorations when a voice startled him.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I have been expecting you since yesterday." An old looking goblin said.

"Why were you expecting me?" Harry asked the goblin a little suspicious. The goblin was startled by this "How do you mean Mr. Potter, aren't you here for your parents' will?" He asked.

"My parents will?" Harry asked and the goblin nodded, suddenly something, or rather, someone sprung to his mind. Dumbledore.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I believe they asked Albus Dumbledore if he would tell you on your fifteenth birthday you were to be given full control over the Potter family estate." The goblin stated.

Harry was torn, on one side he was pissed beyond believe and on the other side he wanted to cry for the loss of his parents and the things kept from him about them. _"I swear if I find out that old man has been interfering with my life even more then he is now I am going to have a less then friendly talk with him." _Harry cursed under his breath.

The goblin saw a small transparent glass sphere hanging on the wall turn a violent red, an indication of a very powerful energy burst about to occur and saw the anger and sorrow and Harry's face, he was frightened to see such a young wizard with so much power.

"Please Mr. Potter, calm down and take seat, we have matters to discuss. My name is Ragnor by the way." Ragnor said while he steered Harry to a comfy leather chare in front of the desk while he seated himself behind it and adjusting the chair to his height while grumbling something that faintly sounded like Weasley.

"I see your headmaster hasn't informed you of your parents will." Ragnor stated. Harry shook his head not trusting his voice for the moment. He began to use his occlumency skills to calm himself, Ragnor noticed what he was doing and gave him a few minutes to recompose him self.

Finally Harry spoke up "Ok, so what is this about my parents' will?" He said in a normal voice.

"Your parents wrote their will shortly after you were born in case they wouldn't make it out of the war, they gave instructions to give you full control over their assets the day you turned fifteen, now most wizards have to wait until they are seventeen but we goblins don't abide by the rules of the ministry and a parent can give their child control whenever they wish here." Ragnor explained. "Shall we proceed to reading your parents will?"

Harry felt a weight settle in the pit of his stomach and nodded again not trusting his voice.

Ragnor opened a drawer on his left and placed a black wooden box with a crest of a lion, a grim and a wolf trotting next to each other on a path flanked by beautiful flowers, lilies, Harry would realize later.

"What is the crest in the front" Harry asked. "The Potter family crest, it is changed every time to the next member who is head of the family, this is James Potter's crest." Ragnor said.

Harry just stared at it for some time, again losing control of his emotions until Ragnor brought his attention back with a slight cough.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" Ragnor asked.

"Yes, and please, call me Harry." Harry croaked.

Ragnor nodded and felt respect for this wizard "_He may not know he is as rich as the sea is deep but he does know he is famous all over Britain and some parts of Europe, and still he stays modest unlike Malfoy." _Ragnor mentally spat the name and opened the box on his desk.

A female voice that Harry faintly recognized emerged from it.

_Dear Harry_

_In case you don't recognise my voice this is your mother speaking._

_If you hear this, I'm sorry Harry, but we didn't make it out of the war._

_We hope your godfather Sirius has raised you and if he couldn't raise you we hope Albus Dumbledore has placed you in a loving family who cares about you._

Here the voice changed to a male voice.

_Harry, this is your father speaking._

_Harry, when you hear this you will have a great responsibility to look after the Potter family estate._

_Our family is an old and noble family going back to Godric Gryffndor's line, we have lived in prosperity for many years and our numbers were great but the war has made an end to that, if you hear this it will probably mean you are the last Potter, we had some family who had fled to France but we haven't heard from them in a while and fear that Voldemort got them, yes Harry, I am not afraid to say his name, and neither should you._

_Enough of this now and on with the will,_

The voice said and Harry could hear his dad was almost in tears but he continued.

_My family had a grand mansion on the English country side but it was destroyed in the war, we also have a castle in the south of France, an island in the Caribbean and Godric's Hollow were we live now._

_You also get everything in the Potter family vault number 72 in case you have spend everything in the account your mother and I set up for you on racing brooms or something._

Harry could almost see his father laughing at this, hoping his son would be like the marauders

The voice changed again to his mother's

_Harry, we hope you have a good and very long life, don't blame yourself for our deaths, I don't know if Albus has told you about the prophecy, we know he's a bit weird sometimes but everything he does is with the best intentions, let him help you if you need it_

_Say hello to everyone from the afterlife from us_

Here his dad spoke up again

_We hope we don't have to see you here for a very, very long time until you are old and grey_

Here they spoke together

_Goodbye Harry, we love with all of our hearts._

The lid closed itself and the voices disappeared.

Harry was crying openly by now and Ragnor ordered silently for some refreshments.

A minute later a tray appeared on Ragnor's desk with a steaming kettle on it and two cups.

Ragnor filled one cup with a red fluid and handed it two Harry who was staring at the floor in front of him with a vacant expression while tears streamed down his cheeks.

Ragnor coughed slightly, startling Harry.

Harry took the cup absently and looked at it questioningly. "It's something we drink when we are very emotional to calm ourselves" Ragnor said. Harry shrugged and downed its contents in one swig.

Harry immediately felt himself relax and looked Ragnor, "Was that everything we had to discuss, if it was then I would like to go and see my family vault." Harry said.

"I'm afraid it is not Harry, there is the matter of Sirius Black's estate, when a man is sentenced to live in Azkaban his assets are handed over to the people in their will, I know Mr. Black has accounts under other names, he has used one of them almost two years ago I believe. The ministry of magic asked us to do it like this when it happens but they do not know about the other accounts, frankly we don't care if a man is convicted, some are innocent as Mr. Black is." Harry's jaw dropped to the floor "now, now Harry, don't look so surprised. We know every person who is a Death Eater the moment they set foot in this bank, of course this information is confidential, and if the ministry knew of this they would demand we break our oaths and we can't do that. I am sorry for this or else we would have helped him, your family was well respected within our community." Ragnor explained.

"Now what would you like to do with the Black estate?" He asked very seriously.

"I would like everything to be placed in a separate account under the name Snuffles but please keep this a secret." Harry said.

Ragnor had an inscrutable expression but nodded. "Would you like to see to this yourself?" Ragnor asked.

"I give you complete control over this Ragnor, I have no experience whatsoever in these matters." Harry said.

Ragnor was surprised that a wizard would trust a goblin with such a vast amount of money, most Wizards don't trust them with these kind of matters at all.

"Very well Mr. Potter, it will be taken care of, it should be done by two this afternoon, would you like to come and see for yourself then?" Ragnor asked.

Harry nodded. "Very well then, I will see you then Mr. Potter, Griphook and I will be waiting for you here, just come right up to my office." Ragnor said with a large grin and led Harry towards the Main hall.

Once outside he realised he didn't have a watch asked on of the goblin guards what time it was who informed him it was eleven thirty.

Harry thought he had enough time to buy a watch before meeting Hermione at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Author notes: My Yahoo group is still open for everybody who wants to join and discuss my fics or anything else related to HP. The address is http/groups. New chapters will always be posted there first.

Special thanks to Ekstasis for doing a wonderful job on betaing this chapter.

Review responses:

Athenakitty: that will be explained in the next chapter, and the rest you will have to wait until it's revealed in the story.

Heather: No I don't think there will be some Dumbledore bashing, if you want to see some of that I'm still trying to get my other story posted as soon as possible and for the death eaters I think it will be in the next chapter.

maya100: Sirius is still hiding for the moment but he will be making an appearance very soon, somewhere in the next three chapters.

japanese-jew: before you charge of blatantly stealing anything from Rosswrock I would like to tell you I ASKED him if I could borrow some of his ideas, it just shows I admire the writer for his ideas. By the way, Hedwig the phoenix is also Rosswrock's idea.

Shadowed Rains: well yes, I plan to change that. about the floo, it was accidental but it gave me an idea, thanks for improving my story some more.

blubb-blubb: I couldn't agree with you more and bee sure this isn't a Dumbledore bashing fic, I intend to forgive him eventually, but don't count on it one hundred percent, I could still change my should I feel it's the right thing to do.

Thanks to everybody else who has reviewed:

Bandgsecurtiyaw, Rkhiara, Draco'sLovergirlever, shion20.


	11. Always a pleasure to see you

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the Betrayal of Trust**_

Always a pleasure to see you

Ten minutes after leaving Gringotts Harry entered a boutique that sold magical instruments. Not knowing a specific place that sold watched he presumed this would be the best shop to start his search.

From outside the store looked like a little shop with some weird trinkets on display but, when he entered he was amazed at how big it was on the inside and the variety of paraphernalia the shop sold.

Harry looked around and saw a sign that read 'Self-Seeking Telescope', a telescope that searches the object, whether it is a star, building, or even a person, completely on its own. Harry was very tempted to buy one, as Astronomy wasn't really his best subject but he presumed Professor Sinistra wouldn't allow a student to use one of these during her class.

Harry also spotted some of the instruments that Dumbledore had in his office, as he walked towards them a clerk approached.

"Can I help you with anything...oh my god, you're Harry Potter," the man practically yelled.

Harry rolled his eyes and put a hand over the man's mouth.

"Would you mind not yelling that too loud, I don't like being the centre of attention and some people out there don't like me very much," Harry whispered in a very menacing tone while pointing at the window. '_It's bad enough that the people outside all start staring and pointing when you walk passed them but when they start yelling your name in the middle of a store…_'

Harry thought while taking a step away from the man.

"Sorry sir, now, is there anything I can help you with?" The man said in a normal voice.

"Yes, I'm looking for a watch, my last one was destroyed a while ago and I was looking forward to owning a magic watch." Harry said.

"Of course sir, right this way." The man led Harry to the back of the store towards a counter were several time pieces were being displayed.

"For what kind of watch were you looking sir?" The man asked while moving behind the counter.

"I don't know," Harry said, "I'm not that familiar with magic watches. I've seen one that has twelve hands and little planets move along the edge of the face, as well as a large clock that has hands showing were certain members of the family are."

The man thought about this for a second. "The first one you speak of is a very advanced model and I wouldn't recommend it to you, the second one is also available in wrist-watch format but they are quite expensive because of the tracking magic and spells that have to be cast on it." The man said, forgetting that Harry Potter was standing in front of him for the moment and going into full business-mode.

"So, what would you recommend for me?" Harry asked.

"Is money a problem?"

"Not really." Harry said feeling the weight of his money pouch in his jacket. Griphook had enlarged it so the pouch would fit in it but he hadn't put a weightless charm on it. Upon thinking about it Harry thought it for the best, he wouldn't want it to go messing and then not notice it's gone.

"Well, we have a few models like this one," the man said while taking a watch from behind the counter "this one show time watch like a muggle digital watch, this is one of the most recently developed models, it is charmed to be water resistant to a dept of five hundred meters and is almost weightless, it also equipped with a sneakoscope in it that will alert you when someone untrustworthy is around, which is mostly designed for thieves who try to steal your money pouch, also it is charmed to tell the exact time in any country around the world."

Harry nodded and thought that the sneakoscope was a good idea. "What other options do you have that are built into a watch?"

"We also have one that shows where the people you connect it to are, one that can communicate with another watch that has the same option, some of these show you the solar system in a kind of hologram as muggles call it I think, another has a small pensieve built into it that can hold two or three memories, some say things like: time to go to class, breakfast, you're late, some have secrecy sensors for when something evil approaches, these were particularly popular twenty years ago but when the person who is wearing the watch doesn't trusts that person it will also alert you so they aren't too reliable, remembralls are also an option,..."

"Thanks," Harry interrupted the man sensing he could go on for a long while "Do you have one which has the digital display with a small pensieve, that can also communicate with another person and a secrecy sensor."

The man looked startled being interrupted in the middle of his rambling "Of course sir," he took another one from behind the counter, "this one has everything you mentioned plus a few extras, a voice amplifier for when you don't have the time or the ability to cast sonorus, it can also show you a memory that you put inside like a hologram and a portkey that will transport you to the Auror Headquarters, this model is also pretty advanced and is mostly bought by Aurors or ministry personnel. One other option it has is a small record function, when you activate it, it will store sound only but it has proven to come in handy, many reporters buy this watch because it is the only watch that has this function. The last function is the one why most Aurors by this model, in the front of the watch a small gem is placed that can store a

bit of magic, when the user touches it and aims it can fire of a small stunning charm, the more expensive version of this model holds a better gem and can release a burst of magic that will nock everybody around flat on their arses." The man placed another watch on the counter but this one had a diamond just above the display instead of the ruby in the other watch.

Harry was eyeing the watch with great interest, to anybody just noticing it, it would look a pretty big watch for just the display in the middle, the watch was a shimmering black with a golden ring that looked like the dial of a phone but it was meant for the wearer to select the function he's planning to use, the watch-strap was black as well but, and maybe this was the most appealing thing to Harry, although he didn't know why, was the system that connects the two ends of the strap.

A snake with two small emeralds for eyes connected the two ends by its mouth.

Harry was looking intently at it and made his decision, "I'll take it, how much is it?"

The man behind the counter stumbled backwards with a frightened expression on his face while muttering something about not harming him but tripped over his own feet and hit his head on the wall behind him and was knocked unconscious.

He awoke a few moments later with Harry hovering above.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

The man pushed Harry away "Stay away from me, my cousin told me about this and I didn't believe her but now I do," Harry looked at the man and presumes he had hit his head a little harder then he thought "You are Slytherin's heir." The man stated.

Harry stared at the man for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

The man looked at him like he had lost it, and when Harry noticed this he sobered up pretty quickly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said trying to not burst out laughing again, "it's a long story, but no, I'm not Slytherin's heir." Harry had figured out what had happened by now. "I probably spoke Parseltongue," the man nodded "I know this is mostly a thing dark wizards can but it isn't something that runs in the family, Voldemort probably gave it to me" the man cringed and whimpered something about not mentioning HIM but Harry ignored it "together with this." Harry said while lifting a lock of his hair to reveal his scar.

The man nodded and Harry offered him a hand to get up which the man took after a moment of hesitation.

He lifted himself upright and straightened his robes and pretending like nothing happened although his voice seemed a little higher than usual.

"You were saying?" The man asked.

"I'll take it, how much is it?" Harry said indicating towards the third watch.

"350 Galleons." The man answered "would you like to wear it immediately."

Harry nodded and thought of something. "I'll take the other one too," Harry said while nodding towards the second watch, "it's a gift for someone so would you

mind wrapping it up."

The man put the watch back in a box that was far too big for it and Harry saw it came with a pretty large manual and wrapped it up while putting it in a back together with the manual that came with Harry's watch. "That will be 625 Galleons please."

Harry handed over the money and put his own watch on, he saw it was only five minutes to twelve and headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He was already planning to pay another visit to the shop but he had to ask Ragnor for another way to pay, a money pouch just wasn't a very easy way to carry a lot of money.

When he arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor Hermione was already there waiting for him.

When she spotted him she immediately rushed over to him and nearly tackled him to the ground as she hugged him almost as thorough as Molly Weasley and started to sob.

Harry just stood there awkwardly with a sobbing girl hugging him for dear life in the middle of Diagon Alley while people were starting to stare at them.

Harry very slowly put his arms around her and guided Hermione back to her seat.

Once they were seated Hermione let go of him and Harry took his own seat.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked with concern.

He had just spoken these words when Hermione flung herself back at him and started sobbing even harder.

"Oh Harry, I thought I had lost you when you were sent to Azkaban and when you pushed me and Ginny away yesterday I thought it was to late and the Dementors

had gotten to you..." She managed to say through her sobs.

"Oh," Harry said hiding a small smile "I thought I was just bad company."

Hermione stopped her sobbing for a moment to snicker a little.

"Anyway," she continued "Remus told me later what had happened and then I understood your behaviour so I thought it would be best if we spoke personally so you could explain to me what happened." She said while drying here tears, Harry's little joke had helped her great deal.

Hermione sat back on her chair and Harry ordered two sundaes.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Harry said and retrieved the watch from his pocket "I have a gift for you."

"Oh Harry, I can't accept that," she said as soon as he opened the box "I didn't even get you a birthday present yet." She exclaimed while pushing the box back

to Harry.

"Hermione if you don't accept it I will be very much insulted." Harry said in mock disappointment.

He got smacked on the arm by Hermione who was now laughing.

'_God, she's beautiful when she laughs…_' Harry thought, _'where did that come from?_"

Hermione derailed his train of thought before he could answer his own question (when you talk to yourself you're not crazy, when you start answering, then you have to start worrying.)

"Oh Harry, you always know how to make me feel better," she said while she put on her new watch.

Florean approached at that moment and put their ice-creams on the table in front of them.

Harry paid for it even when Hermione protested but he would have none of it.

Just when Hermione reached for her spoon Harry's Secrecy sensor went haywire.

Harry tried to grab Hermione's hand and did so just as she touched the spoon.

Harry felt the familiar tuck behind his navel and knew whatever their destination was, it wasn't good.

* * *

Author notes: I'm sorry to say that this update took longer than I had expected,again but I will try to get the next update posted faster. My Yahoo group is still open for everybody who wants to join and discuss my fics or anything else related to HP. The address is http/groups. New chapters will always be posted there first.

Special thanks to Ekstasis for doing a wonderful job on betaing this chapter.

Review responses:

Athenakitty: I don't really know the answers to all these questions, only time will tell, I'll see how it turns out.

Shadowed rains: be assured, Sirius will make an appearance soon, I really like his character, and I hate JK Rowling for killing him.

HarrySlytherinson: It will be for some time.

Thanks to everybody else who has reviewed:

Nightwing 509, lisa23, icedragon925, Shawn Pickett, yo-yo55d, x revolution, Ice-Phoenix-Tears, bootz.


	12. Do I smell burned ferret

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note: this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the Betrayal of Trust**_

Do I smell burned ferret

Harry and Hermione landed with a loud thud on moist rough hewn stone and were welcomed by a most unwelcome voice.

"Hello Potter, mudblood." A drawling voice said. Harry slowly looked up from the ground and saw the face Lucius Malfoy with a superior smirk plastered on his face.

"Accio wands" He yelled before they could react.

Harry tried to use his seeker reflexes to catch his wand that was sailing towards Lucius but missed, he was still a bit dizzy from the portkey, travelling by portkey by surprise and while you are sitting down isn't a pleasant experience.

Lucius muttered something Harry didn't hear and immediately heavy chains erupted from the wall behind them and wrapped themselves around Harry's and Hermione's legs and arms dragging both towards the wall behind them and slamming them against it, holding them there.

While Hermione gave a surprised yelp and was knocked unconscious when her head hit the wall, Harry got his first good look of the room they were in.

They were in a large dank dungeon lit by only four torches close to where the three people were standing, the space was enormous. There were pillars standing 4 metres away from the four walls and in the centre of

the room a vast open space stretched into the darkness, farther than the four torches illuminated. The two of the flickering torches were on the pillars nearest to the three people, and two were close to were Harry and Hermione were chained to the wall.

"How nice of you to join me today, my Master will be very pleased to see who we have as our guests today, my master and I are having a private meeting in here in about 30 minutes so that leaves me some time to

have some fun with you and the mudblood." Malfoy said "Don't you think it was nice of me to charm your spoons as portkeys when Florean was distracted for a moment so you two could come and visit me." Malfoy

said while casually leaning against one of the pillars.

Harry's head was swimming from the blow against the wall but he quickly regained his composure.

"It's always a pleasure to see you too Malfoy." Harry spat "Aren't you supposed to be rotting away in Azkaban by now?"

"Everbero" Malfoy hissed while pointing his wand at him and Harry felt like he was hit by two bludgers shot from a cannon.

"It would be wise if you kept your mouth firmly shut Potter, you are not in a position where you may say whatever you want," Malfoy's smirk became even more vicious than normal. "I will take great pleasure in torturing you and your little mudblood friend before I take you to my Master, of course the mudblood won't get to see him, she'll be dead by then but not before I have some fun with her." Malfoy smirked before his face became dark and filled with fury "You will pay for what you have done to me Potter."

"So how did you get out of Azkaban Lucius?" Harry taunted, hoping he could stall Malfoy and find a way out of here.

"They didn't send me straight to Azkaban like you

Potter," Malfoy spat and Harry winced at the memory of his trial and felt his anger rising "they put me in a ministry holding cell and my lawyer paid bail and got me out until my trial but, unlike the Weasels, my family has plenty of money and if I run away the Malfoy Trust will hardly feel it."

Harry wasn't really listening to what Malfoy was saying but was eyeing his watch and looking if there was some way he could reach the piece of crystal on it.

"Crucio" Harry suddenly heard "You will look at me when I talk to you, you little brat." Malfoy snarled but Harry didn't hear it. He was solely focused on the feeling of a thousand white-hot knives piercing every

inch of his skin while he screamed himself hoarse.

Lucius held the curse for about 10 seconds but to Harry it felt more like ten eons. He was gasping for breath while Lucius laughed out loud.

"You like that feeling Potter, no, too bad, because over the next 24 hours you will feel it plenty of times, I promise." Malfoy said in a vicious tone.

After fifteen minutes Harry had been hit by a few cutting curses and was bleeding from a gash in his arm, two more Cruciatus curses and a few more powerful bludgeoning spells while Malfoy demanded he would beg him to stop but Harry pointedly refused.

Harry suddenly heard a groan next to him and immediately forgot his discomfort from the most painful of curses he had ever experienced as he saw Hermione stir and slowly open her eyes.

"Well, well, the mudblood has decided to join us." Malfoy sneered and was already starting to aim his wand at Hermione who was still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"No," Harry croaked "leave her alone, torture me all you want but leave her alone."

"Your desperate pleas will only please me more Potter," Lucius said in a smug voice because he got the Boy Who Lived begging him not do something,

something his Master hadn't even succeeded in, _"maybe I'll let the mudblood live until my Master arrives after all and let The Brat Who just Won't die beg a little more." _Malfoy smirked and prepared to cast the most painful curse known to wizardkind.

"Crucio."

Harry saw it happening in slow-motion.

The red beam started to inch slowly towards Hermione who was only just trying to understand what had happened when suddenly her eyes went wide with fear.

The beam connected and immediately Hermione started screaming and writhing in agony while Harry was screaming for Malfoy to stop.

Harry felt his eyes grow warm while tears streamed down his face at seeing Hermione go through such agony.

He felt his palms itching and power crackled in the air.

"_Hades said I had an elemental skill for fire as well_" Harry thought while looking at a torch next to Malfoy "_Let's put it to the test_."

Harry started concentrating and time slowed down even more while Lucius' attention was diverted from Hermione to Harry who was emanating an aura of pure Power while his eyes glowed red like a raging fire was burning in them.

Suddenly the four torches in the room flared as high as the ceiling that was a good 15 metres high and the heat was immense, the whole room was suddenly illuminated all the way to the other side and Harry saw that the

room was even bigger than he had expected with a stone altar in the middle, he thought he saw a figure move on the other side but was too concentrated on hurting Malfoy to pay any attention to it.

Malfoy got a terrified look on his face as the torches went back to normal only to see four snakes of fire racing towards him from every torch and surrounding him in a ring of fire two meters in diameter.

At first Malfoy was terrified and was looking around for an escape route out of the circle of raging flames. He realized that the flames didn't emanate any heat and thought it was just an illusion to scare him.

He looked at Harry and was about to laugh in his face and torture him some more but the vicious grin on Harry's face stopped him dead in his tracks.

Suddenly Malfoy realized he was in big trouble as he started to feel the heat from the flames and the circle became smaller.

Suddenly his Death Eater robes caught fire and he realized his end was near.

Malfoy screamed in agony as he was burned alive when the flames enveloped him while Harry was trying not to let his magic completely out

of control but failed.

A giant wave of raw magical power erupted throughout the dungeon and completely vaporised Malfoy while the chains holding him and Hermione shattered and were reduced to dust along with a dozen or so of the stone

pillars.

Harry and Hermione fell to the ground, Harry landed on his feet but Hermione just fell straight to the ground, still shaking violently from the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse.

Harry immediately got up and rushed to her side.

He wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her up into a sitting position while she was still shaking violently.

"It hurts so much." She whispered with a trembling voice so quietly it was almost a whisper while she clung to Harry for dear life.

Harry just rubbed her back and spoke soothing words while wondering what to do.

He could use the portkey in their watches to the Auror Headquarters but it would take too much explaining about what had happened and would probably have to stay to explain all this and she would be taken to St. Mungo's but he didn't want to budge from her side in her current state, he knew how horrible it was to feel the Cruciatus for the first time, he realised he would probably feel the aftermath of the curse too once the adrenalin from his energy burst and the anger subsided.

Suddenly he got an idea and took the amulet Hades had given him from his pocket where he had put it earlier that day and called for Hades.

"Hades, are you there." In a whisper.

Immediately he heard Hades voice in his head.

"_Harry, the energy burst alerts are going haywire, what have you done?_"

Harry noticed that the torches had stopped flickering and that time had seemingly stopped, he ignored this for now, he had other things on his mind.

"_No time to explain now and what do you mean 'energy burst alerts', never mind, can I come over, I have an emergency and I'm bringing a visitor._" Harry asked silently now because Hermione was looking at him strangely at him.

There was a long pause and after a few moments Harry heard Hades' decision.

"_Of course but I hope you have a darn good reason for bringing someone down here and you'd better hope that person is trustworthy."_ Hades said in a doubtful voice.

"_I'm absolutely positive about it._" Harry responded in a determined mental voice.

Harry felt some sort of mental nod.

"Alright, just grab the amulet and think of the room were we first met, you will be transported there." Hades said and Harry felt the mind speech link

disconnect.

Harry was about to tell Hermione to brace herself but thought of something.

He untangled himself from Hermione's grasp for a second and she immediately began whimpering more loudly but Harry had to do this before they went to

the underworld.

He crawled over the place were Lucius Malfoy had been standing a minute or so ago and he saw three perfectly in shape wands lying on the floor.

Harry picked his and Hermione's wand up and hesitated a moment before picking up Malfoy's wand up, he didn't know why but he figured it might come in handy.

He crawled back to Hermione and noticed that she had fainted.

Harry scooped her up in his arms while holding the amulet in his right hand and the three wands in his left.

He grasped the amulet tightly and thought of the large room with the swivelling walls where he had first met Hades and closed his eyes, he didn't know why he did it but he thought it was the best thing to do.

He felt the faint rush of wind again and when he opened his eyes he was standing in the large disserted hall where he had first met Hades.

* * *

Author notes: I'm sorry this update took this long but I will try to update every week but with my exams coming up in about a week or two I don't think I will be able to hold this pace very long. Reviews are still VERY welcome. My Yahoo group is still open for everybody who wants to join and discuss my fics or anything else related to HP. The address is http/groups. New chapters will always be posted there first. The next chapter should be up by monday

Review responses:

Athenakitty: I hope this chapter answers all your questions.

FRED: I have other plans in mind and this is for everybody: SIRIUS IS NOT DEAD, THIS IS A FIFTH YEAR FIC, THE DoM FIASCO NEVER HAPPENED. There, I hope this settles it once and for all, the next one who says anything about Harry inheriting the black estate I will hex them personally right into next week. (just kidding)

Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo: I think this chapter answers that question and I have said it before, this is not a Dumbledore bashing fic, if you want one of those I have one posted down there and I'm planning on posting the next chapter of it very soon.

Thanks to everybody else who has reviewed.

Lord Master Omega, Quillian, bandgsecurtiyaw.


	13. A little history lesson

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.  
Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note: this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

**_Harry potter and the Betrayal of Trust_**

A little history lesson

He felt the faint rush of wind again and when he opened his eyes he was standing in the large disserted hall where he had first met Hades.

"Where is he?" Harry thought while holding Hermione, who was still unconscious. Not seeing Hades he decided to look in his living quarters "Maybe he's in there."

Harry walked over to the door on the left side of the room and opened it which isn't easy while holding a person in your arms.

He carefully stepped inside the main room carefully while making sure he didn't bump Hermione's head against the doorframe.

Once inside there was no sign of Hades, Harry just shrugged and carried Hermione into his bedroom and lay her down on his bed. He walked into the bathroom, there was a cabinet above the basin and he opened looking for something that might help Hermione deal with the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse.

He groaned in frustration when he found it to be empty.

Suddenly he heard a pop behind him and turned around.

A small house elf had appeared behind him and handed Harry two bottles that Harry took with a confused expression on his face.

He looked at the labels and was about to thank the house elf profusely but it disappeared with a pop before he could say something.

Harry just shrugged and hurried back to his bedroom.

Hermione was still unconscious and because Harry didn't know the spells to administer the potion straight into Hermione's stomach he tried a different approach.

Harry hadn't noticed until now but he still held the three wands in his right hand and also a vial with a dark red substance in it, in his left hand he held a bottle with a purple liquid in it.

He put both vials that the house elf had given him on the night stand together with Hermione's and Malfoy's wand.

He aimed his own wand at Hermione.

"Delego Navitas" Harry said with determination. It was a spell Harry had read about in fifty ways to play dirty and how to counter them by Alastor Moody. It was used when someone was hurt badly or had a case of a magical burn-out in a duel and transferred some of the caster's energy to the person it was cast on, not much but just enough to give them time to escape.

Harry hoped it would wake Hermione up and give her enough time to swallow the potions.

Hermione gasped and opened her eyes.

Suddenly she jumped up and out of the bed and looked around fearfully not understanding why she was lying in a bed in a room with walls made from swivelling shadows.

Suddenly she noticed Harry standing on the side of the bed and flung herself at him over the bed. Harry stumbled backwards from the force, and was trying to breathe as Hermione did her best to imitate Molly Weasley when she gave one of her bone-crushing hugs. In an attempt to comfort her Harry put his arms around her and hugged her back, although not as hard.

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, "Harry, what is..." Hermione started to ask but Harry interrupted her.

"Not now Hermione," he said as he gently unwrapped himself from her and pushed her back down on the bed "drink these, it will help, then I will explain everything." He said.

Hermione just nodded and Harry gave her the vial with the red potion in it.

Hermione looked at the label and suddenly her eyes got went as wide as saucers, "Harry..." but again, Harry interrupted her "I told you I will explain later, first drink it," and she did.

Next he handed her the bleu potion and she downed it without casting a glance at the label, afraid by what she might see.

"Now, you'd better exp..." but she never finished her sentence as she slumped down onto the bed and immediately began to snore softly.

Harry chuckled softly at this "who would've guessed Hermione snored." He thought as he left the bedroom and headed for the hall to wait for Hades.

He entered the hall and still no sign of Hades so he headed for the throne and flopped himself down in it without giving in a second thought, suddenly he felt very tired and could feel the anger and adrenaline from earlier leave his body, he tried to keep his eyes open but sensed he couldn't and quickly fell asleep.

Harry awoke suddenly and felt as if he were floating, he opened his eyes and found out that he actually was in the air but he forgot about this for a moment when he saw the furious face of Hades, his sceptre aimed at Harry, a few meters down from where he was.

Harry noticed another person standing behind Hades, the same height as Hades but without the beard and ancient warrior look, he seemed to be in his mid-thirties with forest green eyes and a muscular body, who was looking at him with the same enraged expression but something wasn't right with his glare, it seemed forced.

"How dare you?" Hades roared, "Have you got no respect at all, you little ungrateful brat, just sitting in my throne like that."

"I'm sorry, I was just tired and I was waiting for you but you weren't here so I decided to sit down and wait for you and I fell asleep." Harry said very quickly in a high-pitched voice "I'm sorry." Harry said in a frightened even higher tone.

Suddenly the man behind Hades burst out laughing and conjured a camera and took a picture all in the fraction of a second and dropped to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Hades but I couldn't control myself anymore." He said between fits of laughter and Harry stared at him in confusion and looked back at Hades who was still staring at Harry but suddenly the corners of his mouth turned up a bit and he too started laughing uncontrollably and Harry suddenly dropped down and prepared to land on hard solid ground but fell down on what felt like a mattress and stared incredulously at the two figures in front of him who were laughing uncontrollably and rolling on the ground.

Hades regained his composure the fastest and stood up and walked over to Harry extending his hand to help him up, Harry took it cautiously and pulled himself on his feet.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just couldn't resist the temptation when I saw you sleeping on the throne." Hades said while tear escaped his eye from laughing so hard.

Suddenly Hades stepped back in fear as he saw the confusion on Harry's face turn to a furious expression and a glare that should have vaporised Hades on the spot.

"Now Harry, there is no need to get angry, I know that maybe it was a bad time to prank you but..." Hades stammered and took a few steps back as Harry started to advance on him but tripped over the man behind him and landed on his arse with a loud thump.

The guy that Hades had tripped over had stopped laughing as well and looked in fright at the young man coming towards him and noticed that the shadows in the walls started swirling faster and faster.

"I have just been kidnapped together with a friend of mine and tortured with very painful curses including the Cruciatus curse, I just killed the man who did it and fall asleep from exhaustion after taking care of my friend and you decide to PRANK ME." Harry yelled as his gaze filled with apparent anger.

Suddenly the camera that was lying on the floor next to the other man flew right into Harry's hand and blinded Hades and his companion for a brief moment as Harry started to laugh but it wasn't full heartedly as suddenly something penetrated Harry's train of thought and he abruptly stopped laughing and shuddered.

"I killed a man." He whispered just loud enough for Hades and his companion to hear.

Harry sunk to the ground, the camera falling along with him and it landed on the ground with a loud clash on the floor of the now silent room.

Hades quickly stood up and stepped over to where Harry was sitting on the ground, his chin on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs with his eyes closed while shuddering occasionally.

Hades put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry looked up into Hades eyes which he now noticed were a brilliant blue, almost transparent.

"Harry, why don't you tell us what happened today." Hades said in a soft voice.

Harry nodded and stood up, he entered his living quarters and went to sit in one of the large squashy couches in the reading area while Hades went to sit opposite him and his companion next to Hades.

Suddenly a house-elf appeared with a tray with a mug of hot chocolate on it at Harry's side which he took grateful.

Harry sighed as he took a sip and started telling the events that had occurred today, up until now.

Near the end Harry was near a breakdown.

"I killed somebody." Harry whispered over and over again while curling up on the couch.

"Don't be so upset about it Harry," the man next to Hades spoke for the first time, "the world is a better place without him."

"And who are you?" Harry asked in a croaky voice while looking up at the man.

"I am Ares, the god of war." Ares said and stood up to shake Harry's hand. Harry stood up as well and shook Ares' hand.

Harry started pacing in front of the couch Hades was sitting on.

"How can I not be upset about killing a man, even it was Lucius sodding Malfoy," Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"I know it's not a pleasant thing to do but with the path the wizarding world is following I'm sorry to say it probably won't be the last time you will have to kill. Hades told me the Prophecy and basically it says, kill or be killed, I thought you would've understood that by now," Ares said.

"The Prophecy," Harry snorted, "if it is something Trelawney predicted it probably is never going to happen."

"Yes, I know it sounds unrealistic," Hades said "we have observed her some time after she made the Prophecy and she doesn't seem to have any talent for Divination as you wizards call it at all, but this one is real, I'm sure she has predicted something that came true."

"Now that you mention it, she predicted Voldemort's rebirth in my third year." Harry said and realized that the Prophecy was probably true as well.

"You see Harry, you will have to kill again eventually" Ares said.

"How can you be so casual about all this?" Harry yelled at Ares.

"I myself have done a lot of killing many millennia ago." Ares said while his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah yeah, the great war between the gods that destroyed Egyptian civilization." Harry said while plopping down in his chair.

"Actually no, it was even way before that, I meant millennia on earth. Around almost 150,000 years ago there was a civilization on this planet much like the one in the medieval ages. I was a young man in a kingdom that was at war with its neighbour. I was also a wizard, and we lived in harmony with the muggles back then and fought beside them. I was promoted to commander pretty quickly after a very gruesome fight with other wizards. I was the only one still alive out of 15 000 men and 500 wizards at the end of a three month battle. I always managed to survive, no matter what kind of situation I was in, and The Creator, the god who created heaven and earth, found me worthy enough to become a god. I, very much like yourself, am way more powerful than a normal wizard, all of the 'gods' you found here were once wizards, Light or Dark, that The Creator found worthy enough to make them gods," Ares said and suddenly he got a sad look on his face "He died in the war you referred to, the gods that killed him still burn in the deepest pits of hell today, and there hasn't been a new god since then."

"So what happened to this civilization?" Harry asked already expecting the answer.

"It was annihilated, there were two other wizards on the enemy's side as powerful as me, we fought each other for over 200 years,"

"Two hundred years, but you still look so young." Harry said.

"It's a wizard's power that decides how old he will become." Hades said and Harry nodded, now understanding why Dumbledore was still so energetic at his age, Harry didn't really now how old Dumbledore was but he was quite certain he was over 150 years old, and he wasn't even a god.

"It was gruesome," Ares continued as if he hadn't been interrupted "hundreds died in our wake, there was a Prophecy that predicted it would happen, but unlike you I didn't know of its existence at the time." Ares said as he slumped down into the chair next to Hades' while a pensieve much like the one Harry had been given appeared in the middle of the reading area, Ares took Hades' staff and used it to extract a memory on dropped it in the pensieve, he commanded it to play.

A shimmering white image of a man appeared above the pensieve and a voice much like Trelawney's when she was in a trance was heard from it:

_When the red planet has passed fifteen times __  
__the lord of war will rise __  
__he shall meet the lord of thunder __  
__and the lord of the sea _

_together they will reap destruction __  
__in the world on which they clash __  
__they will try to destroy one another __  
__over one hundred passes _

_when the lord of all descends from his realm __  
__he will end their path of destruction __  
__and shall ascend them into __  
__the realm of endless time __  
_

"He descended too late if you ask me." Ares said while a single tear escaped his eye.

"By the time he finally appeared in front of us the world was destroyed, Zeus and Poseidon stood alone while the rest of mankind stood behind me, we fought our final battlearound 216years after we had first encountered each other...

Flashback

* * *

Earth, 147 998 B.C.

Two forces stand opposite each other preparing for battle on the vast open plains of the East.

On one side of the field there are hundreds of millions of people led by a single person standing a few meters in front of the massive army.

On the other side are two persons standing next to each other while one of them summons great beasts of the deep from a nearby sea.

"Surrender now and I will promise you a quick death." Ares yelled to the two people preparing for battle.

A lightning from the sky that he could barely block with a powerful was his answer.

"Very well," he sighed.

He unsheathed his sword, a beautiful Katana made by the best weapon-smith there was, and heaved it above his head, the entire army prepared itself to charge forward, he dropped the sword and the entire army moved forward as one, confident on defeating the enemy.

The beast of the sea, giant dinosaur like creatures with giant teeth and great tails aiding them when they were swimming, killed hundreds of people at once while Zeus and Poseidon threw everything they had at Ares and his followers.

The battle lasted for two days and in the end only three people were still standing throwing huge blasts of raw power at each other.

Suddenly, all three of them dropped down on the ground from magical burn-out, they lay there, the three most powerful men on earth, panting on the scorched earth, Ares his sword at his side while the other two just lay there, unarmed.

Ares stood up slowly on trembling legs and stepped over to where Zeus and Poseidon were lying, dragging his sword behind him.

"I told you to surrender and die a quick death, but now, I will have to make you suffer until the end of time." Ares said in a croaky voice while standing in front of Zeus, he used every last ounce of strength he had left and lifted his sword from the ground and was about to begin Zeus' torture when a voice stopped him.

"Stop!" A voice roared and Ares looked behind him only to see a lone man standing there with a staff in his hand.

"Who do you think you are to stop what has to be done?" Ares demanded and suddenly found the strength to lash out at the man.

The man didn't even try to get out of the path of the razor-sharp edge of the sword, he just caught the sword between two fingers and blasted Ares away.

Ares landed next to Zeus who laughed "Well, it looks like were both gonna die in the end." He said "Ares," Zeus said in a suddenly very serious voice, "I realize now that I was wrong and you were right, I'm truly sorry for this war and all it's destruction."

"It's alright, we were both fighting for what we thought was right." Ares said and prepared himself for the end.

"Ah, I see you have realized you were wrong Ares," the stranger said "how about you Poseidon, do you realize your mistakes as well?"

There was a long pause and a weary sigh "Now that I think of it, yes, I can see now that I was wrong, all my beloved were killed by Ares and all I wanted was revenge, I'm sorry Ares, as you said, we all thought we were doing the right thing."

"Very well then," the man said clapping his hands together while smiling "it seems that instead of one new god there will be three."

The three men just looked at him in confusion from their positions, he saw their confusion and just smiled some more.

"Come, and I will show you." All four of them disappeared from the face of the earth.

* * *

End flashback

"...even after the destruction of man kind he smiled and told us that mankind would rise again, and he was right." Ares said and smiled.

"So Harry, who is this guest of yours," Hades asked trying to change the subject, "I you must trust her quite a lot if you would bring her here."

"Oh no, you're not changing the subject now Hades," Harry said with a faint smile "how did you end up here?"

Hades sighed and seemed to age a coupe of centuries just like Dumbledore sometimes.

"I was a Greek sorcerer when the Greek civilization was just starting to develop, I as well possessed great powers but used them for evil instead of for good." He said while he closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory he was about to tell. "I was obsessed with demonic creatures and had found some manuscripts describing a..." but he was interrupted the door leading to the bedroom clattering against the wall and a very angry voice filled the room.

"Harry James Potter, you'd better explain, NOW!"

* * *

Author notes: Here it is, chapter 13(and they say this number stands for bad luck, this chapter was even done written than any other.). I'm sorry to say this but I decided to stop writing on this story. JUST KIDDING, now put down your wand or at least stop aiming it at me. What I meant to say was that the next chapter make take a little longer to complete and with my upcoming exams it could be at least two weeks I'm sorry to say. My Yahoo group is still open for everybody who wants to join and discuss my fics or anything else related to HP. The address is http/groups. New chapters will always be posted there first. Now, I will stop writing if you people don't review and I'm not kidding about this one, okay, maybe I am, till next chapter.

Review responses:

Raedr: I take it you got your answer by now.

Athenakitty: yes indeed, he did, I was planning for Harry to visit him in this chapter but didn't get to it, maybe next chapter.

Musings-of-Apathy: I guess he will, and maybe he'll even be happy about it, I certainly would be glad if I was rid of him.

Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo: Oh, rest assured, he will.

Alen: Oh yes, it's one of those (for the moment)

Spacecatdet: I've been working on it.

FF-loverHP1: wait, read and see for yourself (I'm sorry about the waiting part)

Quillian, Beppol, HarrySlytherinson, Shinigami, shion20,Shadowed Rains, laser-jet, FrozenTearz1990, muggle,

You know, when you get positive reviews like these you really don't want to stop writing just so you would get some more.


	14. Power to the masses

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the Betrayal of Trust**_

Power to the masses

"Harry James Potter, you'd better explain, NOW!"

Harry jumped out of the sofa he was sitting in and took a defensive stance as Hermione strode out of the bedroom and over to where Harry was standing while Hades and Ares were smiling like mad.

"Hermione, please listen..." Harry said in a high pitched voice but was interrupted.

"Don't you Hermione me," she yelled while practically poking Harry's left eye out with her finger, "how dare you tell me you'll explain everything and then escape from it by giving me a sleeping draught."

"Fifty meetings in my place says that the girl hits him on the head." Hades muttered at Ares just loud enough for only them to hear.

"The same says that he gets away with it." Ares muttered back

"Deal"

"But Hermione, you had to sleep of the effects of the Cruciatus curse and I knew you wouldn't go to sleep before you had an explanation." Harry said while he was trying to get some distance between him and Hermione.

Suddenly she stopped advancing and her face showed that she was reliving what had happened in the dungeon.

Suddenly her knees buckled and she slumped forward. Harry rushed forward to catch her.

He caught her deftly in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly while she broke down in hysterical sobs.

Ares and Hades took their cue and left them alone for the moment.

"shh, it's okay Hermione, he can't hurt you anymore." Harry said while he hugged her tightly.

"It's just that I had this nightmare that he kept torturing me and wouldn't stop, he kept casting that curse over and over again." She managed to say between her sobs.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dank dungeon somewhere in the UK

A tall man with a snake like face appeared with an evil smirk on his face expecting to finally get rid of the brat who nearly ended his life.

What he saw wasn't what he had expected.

He waved his wand and the remaining torches in the room lit up.

He looked around incredulously at the damage inflicted on the dungeon.

In the back of the room seventeen pillars lay crumbled on the ground and the wall behind them was cracked in several places.

A cracking noise was heard and a large piece of the ceiling fell down on his left.

He growled and was already preparing to punish a certain incompetent Death Eater.

"Lucius, were are you, you incompetent fool." He hissed.

But nobody showed up.

"Point me Lucius Malfoy." Voldemort hissed. His wand pointed towards the back of the room and he stepped over to where his wand was pointing.

His wand suddenly pointed down at a spot where some ashes were lying in the centre of a scorched piece of floor.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him, turned around, "Crucio," he hissed, all in the blink of an eye.

Someone started to scream and fell to the ground, writhing in agony.

Voldemort broke the connection from his wand and the person on the ground.

"You must be Draco, Lucius' son." He hissed "What happened here?" He said while he lifted the boy up with his wand so he could stare straight into his eyes.

Draco was panting and shuddering from the curse but felt himself float as he looked into those blood red eyes.

"My father came down here with Potter and the mudblood, he started torturing Potter for some time but when he started torturing the mudblood Potter got angry and it looked like he used the torches to kill my father and get away from here, he burned me to." He said very quickly, terrified at the prospect of getting another dose of the curse this man loved to use.

Voldemort looked down and saw that the boy's left leg was badly burned.

He looked back up and Draco thought he was very angry but without eyebrows on the man's snake like face it was hard to tell.

"And you did nothing to stop them." He hissed angrily as he pointed his wand straight at Draco's heart.

Draco was too terrified to utter a word and prepared himself for what was coming.

"Crucio"

* * *

Harry just sat there on the floor with Hermione in his arms thinking it was too bad he had killed Malfoy, he would love to torture him some more.

He noticed Hermione's sobs had stopped and that she had fallen asleep but sensed that it was a not a peaceful slumber.

'The sleeping draught is probably still trying to get her to sleep, but how can I help her with this nightmare.' He thought while cursing himself for letting this happen to her.

Suddenly a house elf appeared next to him and handed him a potion flask with a dark purple liquid in it, the elf disappeared the moment after the bottle left its grip.

Harry read at the label 'Dreamless Sleep' and woke Hermione gently.

"Come on Hermione, wake up." He said.

Her eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet while looking around fearfully.

Harry stood up as well and tried to calm her.

"Easy, it's all right, he can't hurt you anymore." Harry said to her and she relaxed and slumped down in one of the couches.

"I had that nightmare again." She whispered while she curled up on the couch.

Harry saw that she was about to fall asleep again and offered her the potion.

She eyed it suspiciously. "what is it?" She asked while she sat upright.

"A Dreamless Sleep Potion." Harry said.

She took it gratefully and downed the entire content.

She swayed a bit and was about to fall out of the couch but Harry caught her and carried her back to the bed and let her sleep of the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

He wondered if the Death Eaters had the same problem after being cursed. 'Why would anyone want to join snake face if you get tortured all the time when you make a mistake or he's in a bad mood?'

He walked back to the hall in search for Hades, he was very angry about what was happening to Hermione and was thinking of a way to get rid of some of his anger.

He found both Ares and Hades sitting in the centre of the room on what seemed like air and they were playing chess on a floating board.

Harry observed them for a minute and found out that the game was even more brutal than wizard's chess.

When you caught a pawn of your opponent something, determined by the power of your pawn, would kill the opponent's pawn.

Harry saw Ares' queen take out Hades' bishop by summoning a storm cloud above its head and striking it with lightning and the pawn vaporised.

Something else that struck Harry was that they didn't give commands to their pawns, they didn't speak at all. They just sat there in silence.

Both had thoughtful expressions on their faces and also a little worried expressions, they were very concentrated on their game so they didn't notice Harry immediately.

Harry coughed slightly and attracted both men their attention.

"Ah Harry, how's your friend doing, I hope she's okay." Hades said immediately.

"She's fine she's sleeping for the moment." Harry said "Hades, I've been thinking of something,"

"What's on your mind Harry?" Hades asked curiously while waving a hand over the board and making it vanish into thin air.

"You're the king of the underworld, right?" Harry asked and Hades nodded an affirmative, "so you have control over were the souls of the dead go, right." Hades nodded again.

"Were do they go, I would like to pay a visit to one of them." Harry said.

"Whoa, wait a second, who do you want to visit?" Hades asked.

"Why don't I tell you what happened just before I arrived first." So Harry told them the events of that day as well as the story of Tom Riddle's diary and how it got in Ginny's hands and how Malfoy's treat people 'below their standards.'

"So I take it you want to pay a visit to this Malfoy and make him pay some more for his crimes." Hades asked with a gleam in his eyes and relief on his face.

"Who else did you think I wanted to visit?" Harry asked curious.

"Never mind, it's not important at the moment," Hades said quickly, a little too quick in Harry's opinion "but before we go we will have to look into something. I suggest we go to your quarters." Hades continued.

Harry looked puzzled for a moment but shrugged, there was still a whole lot of stuff he had to learn about his knew abilities.

Both got up from their seats of air and followed Harry into his living area.

"What did you want to look into?" Harry asked curious.

"It's a theory I've been thinking about for a while," Hades said "why don't you try picking up that sword you liked." He suggested.

Harry walked over to the wall with the various weapons on it and picked up the blade with both of his hands because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it otherwise.

To his surprise the sword seemed much lighter than the last time he tried to pick it up.

He took it out of its sheath and found out he could hold it up, although barely.

"Where did you get that?" Ares asked Hades all of a sudden.

"The Creator gave it to me. He said it would look nice in my collection." Hades answered surprised "Why?"

"That's my sword, the one I used to defeat Zeus and Poseidon." Ares exclaimed "I thought it was left on Earth when the Creator transported us here, he forbade me to go and get it back at the time. By the time I finally went back to Earth I went to look for it but couldn't find it anywhere."

Ares walked over to where Harry was standing and Harry handed Ares the blade.

The sword seemed to shimmer for a moment as it recognized its owner.

"I haven't felt that in quite a while." Ares said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Hades asked at the same time.

"Well, you see, my sword is something like your wand Harry, it has a core and can be uses to cast spells, just not everyday spells like the ones in transfiguration, mainly offensive spells. It was feared as a very powerful weapon back in the Times of the Great War, as they were called." Ares said as he aimed to sword at a couch and blew it up.

"It has been too long since I have used this sword." Ares sighed while repairing the couch with a wave of his hand.

"Why do you think the Creator gave it to me instead of you." Hades asked curious. Ares just shrugged and admired his sword.

"But why didn't I feel something when I touched it." Harry asked.

"Probably because it was costume made especially for me." Ares explained "Maybe we can have one made for you, there must be someone around here that can make a sword."

"There is one person who can certainly make one." Hades said. Ares just looked at him curiously "Vulcanus." Hades aid simply as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Vulcanus?" both Harry and Ares asked at once.

"Vulcanus, he's the blacksmith of the Gods. Not many gods have even heard of him because he is a man who likes to be left alone, never attends any of meetings. Though Vulcanus isn't his real name, nobody knows what it is. It's what we call him because he lives in the middle of a volcano in his own realm where he has tried to make the perfect blade, and has been for as long as he has been here. He made most of what hangs on this wall." Hades said and nodded at the displayed weaponry.

"Maybe we can visit him later, I would love to meet him." Ares said "But first we have to make a social call and he stepped towards the door, "Shall we?"

They walked through the hall and down the corridor that Harry first arrived in, he noticed the dragons on the door again and decided he had to ask Hades about it when they got back, right now he really wanted to punch Malfoy in the face.

"So what was it you wanted to see in the first place Hades and why was I able to lift Ares' sword now, I haven't been working out that hard." Harry asked.

"That was the thing I wanted to see. I believe your increased magical power also helps your physical shape but I think it works in the opposite direction as well. I believe your physical shape also helps your magical output." Hades said.

"How do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The better your physical shape, the more powerful your spell casting will be and the less risk you will have for a magical burn-out." Hades explained.

"It seems logical." Ares said.

"But why haven't you tried this out before?" Harry asked "I'm sure you could have tried that out yourself.

"Actually no," Hades said "with us gods our powers have reached their maximum and this realm also enhances the body to its maximum after stay here a year or two in our time. Why do you think we get bored, we don't even have to work to stay in shape." Hades said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the hallway came to a dead end and Harry was about to ask what to do next but just as he opened his mouth a giant door appeared right in front of them and Hades put his sceptre in a giant keyhole and turned it around one time.

He stepped back and a loud click was heard.

Very slowly the doors opened and Harry was momentarily blinded by the light coming from the outside.

When his eyes had finally adjusted to the light outside he looked at what lay in front of Hades' home.

He nearly fainted from what he saw.

* * *

Author notes: Reviews are still VERY welcome. My Yahoo group is still open for everybody who wants to join and discuss my fics or anything else related to HP. The address is http/groups. New chapters will always be posted there first. And it thought it would take much longer to write a chapter with my exams coming up, although I am done with school at noon to 'study' for the next exam but I just can't study more than two hours at a time without a two hour break after that so I have some time to spare for the moment. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

Special thanks to my beta reader Ekstasis for doing a wonderful job on this chapter.

Review responses:

Myra Gradon aka Dragon-revenge: Okay, I made the button appear again and I'll make sure it appears again in a lot of chapters for a long time to come. I must say this is a unique way to write a review. Thanks, I'll do my best.

Shadowed Rains: You know, I really think you should consider drinking less coffee. I can't express my joy in words about those longer reviews and even MORE rambling. Now where is that block button again?

Athenakitty: when Harry gets back from making Lucius a bit more dead than he already is.

dave-gerecke: If you come to Schepdaal, Belgium you can get a hold of me(not exactly next door is it). You make one little joke and people are threatening you all over the place, can't you people take a small joke.

animeluver2005: I know, I know. Everything in it's time.

Thanks to everybody else who has reviewed:

Andy, Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo, Quillian, laser-jet, Aleh.


	15. Did that hurt?

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizard have ever seen.  
Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

**_Harry potter and the Betrayal of Trust_**

Did that hurt? 

When his eyes had finally adjusted to the light outside he looked at what lay in front of Hades' home.

He nearly fainted from what he saw.

'This is…' Harry couldn't find the right words to describe what he saw 'Beautiful, magnificent, heaven, impossible, pain, despair, hell.'

Before him lay a vast landscape divided in two by a river that began from right in front of the door they were standing in and stretched on forever.

In this river flowed on one side crystal clear water reflecting the sun that shone merrily above it.

On the other side white-hot molten lava flowed slowly, but unstoppable and there was a blood red moon that vast an eerie glow on the landscape.

One side of the landscape had an eternal green plain, while on the other side there was a barren landscape entirely made from scorched and burned earth.

Harry just stood there looking from one side to the other over and over again trying to comprehend what he was seeing and not believing it.

After a minute of this Hades steered Harry towards the left "Come on Harry before you start sprouting roots." He said half seriously but with a hint of concern in his voice.

They walked towards the barren landscape while Harry looked at the other side one more time.

"Can we visit heaven sometime?" Harry asked Hades.

"Maybe later," he said, "when you're ready for it."

'_Too many have visited that place without returning, hoping for something that is impossible._' Hades thought.

When they had walked a while on the barren landscape they saw people in a small village working on a field.

To Harry it didn't look like anything he thought hell would look like, the people even looked healthy.

Seeing the puzzled look on Harry's face Hades explained.

"These people," he said gesturing towards them, "used to be landlords in the medieval ages, they used the people to work for them, and know they have to work instead. For them, it is the worst punishment. If you're wondering why they look so healthy it is because they still have a chance to enter heaven once they feel true remorse over their actions and have paid for their sins."

Something else that seemed odd to Harry was that the people didn't seem to notice them, or else they would run towards them begging for forgiveness, but they just worked on, oblivious to their presence.

"Why don't they notice us?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't want them too, it's something that became necessary after I had visited this place the first two times." Hades said.

As they walked further a man suddenly ran past them chasing a bowl of water which disappeared every time as he got close enough and tried to grab it. He too didn't notice them and too Harry he didn't look as healthy as those in the village at all.

"What did he do?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"I know him" Ares growled, this was the first time he had spoken since they had entered and Harry thought he looked a little uneasy being here, "he was a governor for a city back in my time, during the war the enemy had poisoned the water supply of his town and fresh water was scarce. He thought he could make his fortune by selling fresh water to the people at outrageous prices. Many suffered and hundreds died because of him, I killed him the moment I arrived in his town." He sighed and looked at the man in disgust before moving on.

"Is that why he looks a lot less healthy?" Harry asked.

"Partially," Hades said "He has committed a much worse crime then the landlords so he has to pay a whole lot longer in more dire circumstances, but he was a landlord as well. Once he has paid for what he has done to those people he will go to the village and pay for those sins as well."

Harry immediately made a silent vow to not end up in here. Harry looked to his left and saw the green plains in the distance. 'I wonder what it looks like over there.'

As they moved further on the barren ground they crossed a board standing in the middle of nowhere.

'Plains of the Damned'

"This are the plains where the people" Ares practically spat the word "if you want to call them that, spent the rest of eternity undergoing the worst punishment they can imagine."

They walked further and after twenty minutes they entered a large quarry where hundreds of men and women where cutting trough solid rock with pickaxes.

They descended into the lowest part of the quarry where a group of men, all of them with platinum blonde hair, were working at the bottom of a steep cliff. Most of them were muttering under their breathes or insulting each other. One conversation caught Harry's attention.

"If I had known this, I would have never joined our so-called master," the man spat the word. "And it's all thanks to you, father" he sneered.

"Why you impertinent brat," the man yelled and heaved his pickaxe above his head and was about to bring it down on the other mans shoulder.

Hades stopped them with a wave of his hand. Both men, who were glaring intensely at each other, broke eye-contact to look at the person who dared to disrupt them.

First they noticed Hades and glared at him, Hades just stared back unfazed. Then they noticed Ares who unsheathed his sword and smirked, daring them to do something. Then their eyes fell on the boy that was standing between them.

The elder of the two looked at him intently "Green eyes, messy black hair" He muttered and his eyes wandered to the scar on Harry's forehead that was not covered up by his fringe for once.

"YOU," the man yelled, his nostrils flaring "YOU DEFEATED MY LORD AND KILLED MY SON" he yelled and he stormed towards Harry, pickaxe ready to strike.

The man next to him, Lucius, Harry guessed but he wouldn't have recognised him if the man hadn't told his name, was sickly looking like the older version of him who was storming towards Harry with tattered robes just mouthed "Potter" before picking up his own pickaxe and storming towards Harry as well all in the blink of an eye.

Harry just stood there, frozen in place from shock. '_That must be Malfoy's father_' he thought '_of course he is, how many other people have you killed?_' He scolded himself preparing to be hit by both men their pickaxe.

Two meters before they got to him both men fell to the ground clutching their left upper arms and crying in agony.

Lucius Malfoy, who had heaved his pickaxe above his head, suddenly had to let go to clutch his arm thus bringing the pickaxe down straight on his head knocking him to the ground.

"What happened?" Harry, recovering from the initial shock of two Malfoys trying to attack him with muggle tools, in any other circumstances it would have probably looked quite amusing. Especially for the fact that Malfoys are known to hate muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards even more than some vile substance on your shoe left behind by animals, and Ares asked simultaneously while looking at Hades.

"Whenever they will try to attack someone that doesn't deserve it, I use that mark they have to cause them even greater pain than Voldemort can dream of." Hades explained in a voice as if it was the most logical thing in the world, like telling a muggle dragons really exist. "The thing they used to take pride in is now used against them."

"Serves them right" Ares growled while unsheathing his sword.

"So they can't hurt me but I can hurt them," Harry asked with a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Here, you may need this." Ares said, handing Harry his sword "it may not recognise you as its owner but I am sure you can cast a spell or two with it and besides, it is still a pretty sharp knife." He said smiling viciously and glaring at the two panting men on the ground.

Harry took the sword and swished it around a few time before aiming it at one of the quarry's solid rock walls.

"Reducto"

The wall exploded outwards sending hundreds of Quaffle sized rocks flying everywhere while the men still working seemed totally oblivious to the destruction and the two Malfoys' eyes got huge and they realized this was going to be a really, really bad day.

Harry just, stared dumbly at the gaping hole in front of him.

"Whoa," he exclaimed "this thing is way more powerful than my wand." And he turned towards the two Malfoys an the ground who were now on their knees

"So, Lucius" Harry began, "my friend. I'm sure you thought it was quite satisfying putting Cruciatus on Hermione." Harry saw the image still vividly before his eyes and felt his palms begin to itch and his eyes heat up.

Hades noticed the blazing red fire in Harry's eyes but it was still small.

"Ares, I suggest we create some distance between Harry and ourselves before he's warmed up," Hades said, "literally."

"Do you really think that's necessary, I would like to see the things Harry does to them from close by." Ares complained.

"You did the research, you tell me." Hades said seriously.

"Let's get out of here." Ares said and walked to a higher spot a hundred meters further.

"Aren't you overreacting just a bit?" Hades complained this time.

"Do you remember what happened on Mycenae that time you got really angry?" Ares said

Hades nodded and looked at the ground while flushing a little.

"Then you should know that Harry is almost as powerful as you are right now." Ares said grimly and conjured up tow omnioculars with a wave of his hand and handed one to Hades.

"You might want to record this," Ares said "this is something you will want to show a lot of people."

Hades nodded and looked at what was happening down in the Quarry.

* * *

Down in the Quarry two minutes ago

"Well, didn't it fell satisfying?" Harry asked again in a harder tone pointing the tip of his sword straight at Lucius' throat, "Or do I have to force the answer out of you Lucius?"

"How do you dare threaten my son?" The elder version of Lucius sneered.

"I'm sorry" Harry said aiming his sword at the other mans throat, "and who the hell might you be?"

"I am Mergan of the noble Malfoy lineage." He said standing up.

"Noble," Harry snorted before the fire in his eyes burned brighter "there is nothing noble about your lineage." He aimed his sword straight at Mergan's nose "AND YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN I ASK YOU TO." Harry roared and blasted the elder Malfoy into the rock-solid cliff behind him with a wave of his sword.

Lucius just stared dumbly at the gaping hole in the cliff side where he and his father had been working five minutes ago.

He turned his gaze back to Harry and glared at him.

"You killed him." He said while rising to his feet.

Harry aimed his sword at Lucius chest "Lucius, Lucius," he said while shaking his head melodramatically "we're in hell, nobody can die a second time, especially not here." He said the last part with a vicious undertone.

"Well, I will ask you again," Harry said while looking Malfoy straight in the eye, and as steel-grey met emerald green with a red blazing fire inside, the fire grew more intense "was it satisfying to cast Cruciatus on Hermione?" Harry said in a deadly calm voice but deep inside he had never felt so enraged.

Malfoy stood proudly before him and still refused to answer.

"Then I will have to find out myself, won't I"

Malfoy's eyes got wide with fear as he the meaning of Harry's words sunk in.

"CRUCIO"

* * *

Author notes: Reviews are still VERY welcome. My Yahoo group is still open for everybody who wants to join and discuss my fics or anything else related to HP. The address is http/groups. New chapters will always be posted there first. The next chapter will be up or in a few hours or in a week or so because I am going on a vacation to Sicily for a week so I won't be able to write or update for a week which I find most regrettable.

Special thanks to my beta reader Ekstasis for doing a wonderful job on this chapter.

Review responses:

Bill: yes I know, I will update those chapters sometime.

Zafaran: I hope so too.

Athenakitty: maybe and Sirius is not dead.

pyrofreak113: I will explain why Ra and Odin are not upper gods in the council.

Shadowed Rains: I would love to hear the many different ways you have threatened to kill me, sounds interesting. Anyway, here is the first part of torture the ferret's father and his father, part two should be up fairly soon or in a week and you are doing a wonderful job praising me and annoying like hell at the same time. Voldemort is quite predictable, isn't he?

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed:

Lady-Slytherin-Warrior, gaul1, the1TRUEST3heir2of7SLYTHERIN.

Sorry if I forgot anyone.


	16. Did that hurt part 2

Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and the war between Good and Evil is starting. Voldemort is on the rise and is trying to tip the balance to the side of Evil. Harry discovers new powers not even the Gods could dream about and learns some interesting facts after he is thrown into Azkaban by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. What Fudge doesn't know is that he just triggered the series of events that will lead to the greatest battle the history of muggles as well as the history of wizards have ever seen.

Warning: swearing, angst and tragedy.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Author's note: this is my first attempt at fanfiction so don't expect too much and enjoy reading this fic.

_**Harry potter and the Betrayal of Trust**_

_Did that hurt? __  
__Part 2_

"Shit," Ares cursed "we missed the beginning of the show. What the..."

* * *

Down in the quarry

"CRUCIO"

Lucius knew this is going to be a really, really, really bad day.

A giant sickly red beam shot forth from Ares's sword, amplified by the item and Harry's anger. The beam connected with Lucius who let loose an unearthly scream (after all it isn't really earth where they are)so horrible that Hades and Ares had to cover their ears a hundred meters away.

The two gods of War, Heaven and Hell respectively both winced and backed up further. However, being above the quarry, and a good long distance away from Harry's 'revenge', it didn't make a whole lot of difference.

Harry just stood there, stony faced looking down at Lucius Malfoy writhing on the ground in agony while his brain started to ooze out of his ears.

Malfoy's last thought was that Cruciatus cast by Voldemort was a blessing before his nerves were fried and his mind descended into peaceful oblivion.

Harry had to confess, if the person deserved it, it did feel satisfying.

"Oh now Lucius," Harry said with a malicious gleam in those red and green blazing eyes "you're not getting away that easily"

"Rememdium Insania." Harry said while aiming his sword at Lucius's head and repeating the spell several times.

He had read about the spell in Moody's book and it is used to repair damage done by Cruciatus to the mind but it normally only helped in minor cases.

In this case, unfortunately for a certain Lucius Malfoy, it also repaired extensive damage because of the power behind the spell, not only amplified by the sword but also by Harry's anger.

Malfoy gasped as he dropped back down from peaceful oblivion to the reality of true hell and started to shake violently.

"Please," Malfoy gasped "no more."

"Why would I stop, you didn't when I begged you to stop."

"Please" Malfoy whimpered.

"Let me see," Harry said while rubbing his chin thoughtfully "umm…no"

He heaved the sword above his head and lashed out with it.

The blade dropped down and connected with Malfoy's right shoulder cutting straight through any bones in its way with its forever sharp edge.

Malfoy howled in pain and grabbed his shoulder while blood started gushing out of the deep gash and started whimpering while rocking back and forth and tried to stop the blood pouring out of his body.

"Get up you," a voice from the hole where Harry had blown the elder Malfoy in "you are not worthy of the Malfoy name." Mergan said as he crawled out of the hole, his face severely mutilated and several dozen bones broken throughout his body.

"Now, now Mergan," Harry said in a sickly sweet voice "I told you not to speak unless I tell you."

"Pellere" Harry yelled and Mergan was thrown back into the hole at high velocity.

A loud crash, Mergan hitting the back of the small cave, the earth shook as it was shifted and the cave was made a little deeper by using Mergan's body as a drill. Another thump was heard as

* * *

Mergan slumped to the ground, face first.

"Are you sure people can't die again in here because Harry is sure testing the limits of that theory." Ares said in awe.

"I certainly hope so." Hades replied while gazing trough his omnioculars and he waved his sceptre that appeared out of thin air in Harry's direction.

"What did you do?" Ares asked.

"I created a shield around Harry. I think that if he gets any angrier he's going to blow this place up."

* * *

Harry was losing his patience with Lucius.

"Will you please stop being such a wimp and answer my simple question." Harry said and aimed Ares' sword straight between Lucius's eyes.

Knowing what was coming if he didn't pull himself together he took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"That's better" Harry said "Now I have a few questions, if you don't answer..." and he let the tip of the sword rest on the bridge of Lucius's nose.

Lucius shuddered.

"Why didn't you stop cursing Hermione when I begged you?" Harry asked in a harsh tone "And I want an honest answer." He said while putting some pressure on the sword.

"I don't know." Lucius replied. "It just felt good to torture the little mudblood." He knew that didn't sound good but he assumed his fate would at least be a little better than when he would have lied.

Harry opened his mouth to utter a curse but Lucius stopped him.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I shall part ways with the Dark Lord and live a better live." Lucius said very quickly in a frightened voice "Just stop and help me get out of here, please, I know you couldn't kill someone Potter, this is all just an illusion isn't it." Malfoy asked in a pleading voice.

"Lucius," Harry said "you have no life anymore. You're dead so you can't improve it, rest assured this is no illusion."

Lucius slumped in defeat as he finally grasped the concept that he was truly dead and this was not some kind of nightmare.

"Now, back to the questions I have for you." Harry said "If you answer them truthfully I might not hurt you."

"Until the end of time." Harry muttered under his breath as an afterthought

"Alright, what are the V-vaults?" Harry asked back at a normal volume and Lucius nodded.

Lucius swallowed, he was about to reveal one of Voldemort's biggest secrets.

"They are V...V...Voldemort's vaults" Malfoy choked out "he had them built by the goblins especially for him fifty years ago."

"They are a vast complex of vaults where all the money of the Death Eaters is held, it is used to support the Dark Lord's operations and a lot of it is invested in companies throughout the world." Lucius explained.

"Has Voldemort" Malfoy shuddered "recruited new Death Eaters already?"

"Yes, but I do not know their names, only the ones who recruited them know their names."

"Where is Voldemort now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Lucius said and Harry put a little more pressure on the sword and a trickle of blood escaped from where the sword rested on Lucius' nose.

"Truly, I don't know." He yelled in a frightened voice "when he summons us we just follow the mark's trace and it leads us to where he is."

Harry nodded, it sounded believable and it meant that no one could betray Voldemort's residence.

"Where was that dungeon you portkeyed me and Hermione to." Harry asked.

"Deep below Malfoy mansion, the Dark Lord uses it for rituals to gain strength."

Lucius was being most cooperative and Harry saw that Malfoy was truly afraid of him.

"Okay, that's all I need to know, for now." Harry said and the fire in his eyes died out a little "now let me tell you something about 'Lord My Head Is So Far Up My Arse I Think That People Exactly Like Me Are Less Than Me'."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked a little curious.

"Did he never tell you," Malfoy shook his head "'Lord' Voldemort is actually a half-blood named Tom Marvolo Riddle" and Harry wrote the letters in the air using the sword and rearranged them.

"No, you're lying." Malfoy cried.

"Nope I'm not." Harry said casually and walked away his eyes returning to normal.

"All of this torment has been for nothing." Malfoy muttered and in a fit of rage did something very stupid, he opened his mouth one last time.

"I just wished that Weaslette had never been discovered using the diary and the beast had killed your little mudblood friend." Malfoy yelled after him "And if you weren't such a stupid little defiant brat and Lord" he almost spat the word "Voldemort wasn't such a stupid fool with his honourable duel to let everyone see he could kill you, you would be dead now and I would have danced on the graves of those two whores and yours as well."

That stopped Harry dead in his tracks.

Suddenly the quarry was cast in an eerie red glow of a blazing fire and the temperature seemed to drop below zero.

* * *

"Shit! Now the bastard's done it." Ares exclaimed.

"A good piece of advice," Hades said while lying down on the ground, "take cover."

Ares nodded and did the same.

They cast a powerful shield around them combining their power and poured every ounce of magical power they had in it.

* * *

Harry turned around very slowly and looked at Lucius with a perfectly calm expression.

"You will burn in hell for that," Harry said calmly "oh wait, we are already in hell, now we just have to get to the burning part."

Lucius knew he had put his foot in his mouth this time.

Lucius remembered what had happened in the dungeon and kind of knew what would follow.

Harry saw a fire where a blacksmith was casting another pickaxe and drew the fire towards him and gathered it all in a ball that hovered an inch from tip of the sword while Harry aimed the sword between Malfoy's eyes again.

He started fuelling the tiny ball of fire with his anger and the fire in it seemed to grow more intense until it turned from a blazing orange into a very deep bleu ball that glowed and pulsed.

The quarry was now lit in an eerie red glow and a pulsing bleu light, and the two colours battled for control.

The earth shook as Harry fuelled more and more power into the tiny sphere.

"Burn in Hell Malfoy, the lot of you!" Harry roared and released the sphere which shot straight at Malfoy, trough his head creating a hole the size of Harry's fist, people can't die twice so Malfoy still felt the pain and tried to feel the hole with his hands, if he could, he would probably scream his lungs out, literally. Meanwhile the ball hit the solid wall of solid rock behind Malfoy and made a small hole in it. The area around the hole was covered in the remains of Malfoy's brains.

Suddenly an enormous explosion shook the underworld and a brilliant flash of blue light was seen from a quarry on the Plains of the Damned. The heat of the blast was so enormous that the people on the edge of the plain were left severely burned and a giant blue blazing fire dominated the quarry for a good five minutes before it died out.

When the dust finally settled twenty minutes later Hades and Ares were standing on the top of a gigantic cliff from where a vast smoking crater had formed. On the opposite side of this crater was a canyon which stretched on as far as the eye could see in the direction where Harry had aimed the tiny sphere of blue fire, and in the middle of this crater lay a lone figure with a severe case of magical burn-out.

"I think he got him pretty angry." Hades said calmly while standing up and brushing the dust from his clothes and looking around at the burned landscape and his singed clothes.

"You think so, even our combined shields couldn't hold back the heat completely." Ares said while he dispelled the weak remains of the powerful shield "So, what now?"

Hades just pointed his sceptre at Harry and levitated him from the pit of the crater to where they were standing. He had some trouble doing it because the shield had robbed both Ares and Hades of most of heir magical power for the day.

"I think Harry needs medical attention." Hades said and with a wave of his sceptre the landscape was restored to what it was one hour ago but without the people, but tomorrow all of the damned would start working again as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Two certain Malfoys on the other hand would still remember very vividly what had happened.

They both saw people starting to piece themselves together as atom by atom had to be recollected and put in the right place.

Hades and Ares started walking back while Harry floated between them.

Hades looked behind him as they were walking back and saw the most terrifying place in existence.

In the distance a lone black castle stood proudly, an exact copy of Azkaban Fortress, but with some small differences.

The guards of this place were no dementors, but something far, far worse.

In this Fortress the most feared creatures lived.

The castle was surrounded by a river of molten lava a mile wide with no bridge or any other means of transportation to get across.

Instead of the blue energy stone on the highest tower there was a pure black energy stone that pulsed with power.

Hades breathed a sigh of relief a he saw that no damage had been done to the fortress and the black power stone.

But what he didn't know was that because of the shock of the explosion a small crack had appeared at the bottom of the fortress's wall.

One of the inhabitants of the fortress did notice this and started to laugh for the first time in what felt like an eon, it probably was one in this realm.

"Brothers and sisters," he yelled "soon the time will come when we will rise again and claim what is rightfully ours." All the inhabitants laughed, but mere seconds later that laughter turned into howls of pain and agony as the guards of this dreadful place attacked their minds.

Hades turned around abruptly as he heard a noise coming from the fortress but dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.

They walked back to Hades's residence and planned to levitate Harry back to his bedroom hoping that Hermione was still asleep.

"I would kill to see their faces when they wake up in the same bed together at the same time." Ares said while Hades gestured him to be quiet and to not to not wake them up but to their disappointment they saw the door to the library open and Hermione walked out carrying a pile of books that she could barely carry.

She put the books on the table and noticed the two men standing.

"Oh, and who are you?" She asked and suddenly noticed Harry being levitated by Hades.

"What did you do to him?" She yelled and pulled out her wand aiming it at Hades.

"Whoa, easy there," Ares said "we didn't do anything. Harry is suffering from magical burn-out."

"How can he have a magical burn-out?" She asked "We're not allowed to do magic out of school."

"On earth maybe" Hades said and chuckled when he saw Hermione's perplexed expression.

"What do you mean, on earth?" She said indignantly "where else would we be?"

"Allow me to introduce myself," Hades said and bowed "I am Hades, king of the underworld, Ruler over Heaven and Hell."

"And I am Ares," and he bowed as well "God of War."

"Very funny" Hermione said.

"You don't believe us, fine. If Harry wakes up he will verify our identity." Hades said and moved further to put Harry in his bed but suddenly lost control over Harry he almost let him drop onto the floor but Hermione cast a quick levitation spell of her own and took it over from Hades.

"For gods you don't seem to be powerful if you can't even handle a simple levitation spell." Hermione said.

"We will explain that in a minute, would you please put Harry in his bed, it might be some time before he regains consciousness." Ares sighed and plopped down on one of the couches.

Hermione did as she was asked and seated herself opposite Ares and Hades who had plopped himself down in the meantime as well.

"Okay, now explain." Hermione said in an authorative voice not unlike McGonnagall.

Ares just handed Hermione one of the omnioculars and something that looked like a pear of earplugs.

"What are these for?" Hermione asked while looking at the pair of plugs.

"We have adapted the omnioculars some so that they can record sound and those are for listening to it." Ares explained and he closed his eyes "forgive me if I take a little nap, I'm quite exhausted. If you look at the recording you will understand everything." And Hades grunted his agreement.

Hermione put the plugs in her ears and pressed the play button.

15 minutes later she put down the omnioculars on the small table in the center of the couches, she lost her grip on the device and it hit the table top, she hugged herself and shuddered, realising how much Harry cared for her if he went as far as to cast an unforgivable as retribution for hurting her.

She just sat there for five full minutes trying to blink back the tears but finally the dam burst and she slumped down in the couch not having the strength anymore to compose herself.

Ares noticed her distress while Hades slept further, he had used more of his power by using his sceptre while Harry had borrowed his sword.

He got up from the couch and seated himself next to Hermione and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you okay?" Ares asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just..." Hermione hesitated, she didn't even know this man but she had to talk to someone. "How could Harry risk a life sentence in Azkaban just because someone hurt me? How could he be so calm while doing it? I'm afraid he'll turn dark when I see him like this, and it's all because of me." She cried and started hitting the arm of the chair.

"Harry won't turn dark, he did it all becuase he cares deeply about you, you are almost family to him and he can't stand it to see you get hurt." Ares said with conviction and his eyes glazed over for a second as he relived some of his own memories.

"How can you be sure of that? You were there, he is a kind-hearted person. He shouldn't be able to do something like that." Hermione sobbed.

"I just know, Harry or Hades will explain it to you and he can do something like that because of very strong emotions that fuelled him and something that he borrowed from me." Hades said.

Suddenly they heard a door open in the Harry's chamber and someone vomiting.

"I think Harry has awoken." Ares said but before he could finish his sentence Hermione had jumped from the couch and stormed into the bathroom.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked while she stormed in and almost knocked Harry unconscious with the door.

Harry looked definitely ill. He was shaking and had an expression on his face as if he had seen the devil.

Before Harry could form a reply he rushed back to the toilet and emptied his stomach whatever content was still in it.

Hermione kneeled next to him and looked at him with concern.

"What is it Harry?" She asked in a soft voice.

Harry leaned against the wall and sunk and slid down on the floor.

"Hermione, I just tortured a man to insanity and brought him back. I mutilated him and his father and killed thousands, figuratively, and hurt much more to my understanding." Harry said miserably "How could I let my emotions get control over me like that?" He yelled as he slammed his fists on the floor. "You must despise me now for sinking to their level." He grumbled.

"Harry, how could I ever despise you for defending me?" Hermione whispered while embracing him in a comforting hug.

She hauled him on his feet with visible effort and guided him to the living room.

"Come on, lie down a bit, you're probably still exhausted and she helped him towards one of the larger couches, Hades and Ares had mysteriously disappeared without making a sound.

She helped him lay down and seated herself and put his head on her lap.

Harry used his occlumency to calm himself while Hermione stroked his hair and he liked the feeling and it helped him relax and his occlumency went a lot smoother while he slowly drifted into a light slumber.

Hermione just sat there and felt him relax and heard his breathing become deeper and regular before she started to nod of as well.

Meanwhile somewhere in Scotland, Hogwarts castle.

Albus Dumbledore just walked aimlessly trough the castle while sucking on a sherbet lemon thoughtfully, he always found it relaxing, just walking through the castle, just walking.

But not today, as his mind was occupied with a certain young man.

He turned around a corner and practically walked into McGonnagal as she rounded the corner as well, in the opposite direction.

"Albus, I've been looking for you," she said and noticed that he looked ancient and worried "Something has happened to Harry." She said and saw that Albus's reflexes' immediately kicked into high gear.

"What is it?" He asked prompting her to continue.

"He has disappeared from Florean Fortesceu's Ice Cream Parlor by portkey together with Hermione granger, the ministry has tried to follow the trace already but they have failed." She said trying not to panic, these were to students that were very close to her and she could not let anything happen to them.

"Call the Order, we will have an emergency meeting as soon as possible." Dumbledore said and he stalked of towards his office and Minerva had to try and keep up.

They parted ways on the second floor, Dumbledore towards his office and McGonnagall towards the fifth floor.

She walked trough a few corridors and stopped at a large statue of a knight in white marble in one of the more remote corridors. It stood out from most of the other statues in the castle and it represented Godric Gryffindor in full armour but not many people know this except for the ones that recognize the sword that rests on the pedestal on which the statue stands.

Minerva put the tip of her wand on the top-most ruby.

"Minerva McGonnagall." She stated loud and clear.

The knight sprang to live, picked up his sword and pushed against the wall behind him, revealing a secret passageway.

After taking a spiral staircase down one floor she came in a large chamber with no windows, lit only by flickering torches that sprang to live as soon as she entered.

In the middle of the room stood a stone pedestal with a large ruby placed in its surface.

McGonnagall put her hand on the stone and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Message to all members," the stone glowed briefly "Albus has ordered an emergency meeting, something has happened to Harry and a fellow student, gather in the Order Headquarters as soon as possible. End transmission." The stone glowed briefly once more and Minerva sighed and sat down on the far side of the room where floor seats were standing on a raised platform for the four most senior members of the order.

Hades and Ares walked in Harry's living quarters two hours after they left and found Harry and Hermione firmly asleep on the couch.

"It looks like they've made themselves comfortable." Ares complemented and Hades nodded his agreement while smirking at the two of them.

Hermione had put herself down as well and Harry had snuggled up to her while she held him in a protective embrace with Hermione against the back of the couch and both of them turned in the direction on the opposite wall.

Hades tiptoed over to them and poked Harry in the ribs but Harry just grunted his disapproval and turned on his other side and inhaled deeply.

Suddenly he recognised the sent and opened his eyes.

He saw Hermione's face very close to his and tumbled out of the couch as he yelped in surprise but not before Ares snapped some pictures.

"If this continues like this I can open an entire photo gallery by the first of September." He smirked.

"What's all the commotion," Hermione yawned "and Harry, what are you doing on the floor?" Hades conjured a one of the pictures he had just taken and showed it to her.

Hermione blushed scarlet and groaned in protest.

"I think it's time for you two to return, people are starting to get worried about you two." Hades said.

Harry and Hermione nodded and got up from the floor and the couch respectively.

"Hades," Harry asked, "could you teach me how to play chess like you two did."

"Sure, it's part of legillimency, I'll teach you how to do it next time you visit, deal."

"Deal." Harry said and walked into the bedroom to collect his, Hermione's and Lucius's wands.

He came back in the living and asked Hades to transport them straight to his room in the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione hugged him awkwardly and closed her eyes in preparation of the journey.

Harry closed his as well and felt the faint rush of wind.

As they arrived in his room neither of them opened their eyes, they just stood there in silence and Harry hugged Hermione back. The last few days had been hard on the both of them.

Harry didn't now how long they stood there, comforting each other when suddenly a voice startled them and they jumped apart.

"Harry, Hermoine, where have you two been?"

* * *

Author notes: Reviews are still VERY welcome. My Yahoo group is still open for everybody who wants to join and discuss my fics or anything else related to HP. The address is http/groups. New chapters will always be posted there first. The next chapter will be up in a few days or after the first of August because I'm leaving on a cruise along the scandinavian coast. And don't start thinking this is usual for me, the last time I traveled this much was somewhere in '96. of course it has to be the same year as the one in which I start writing fanfiction.(sigh) another two weeks in which I can't write but my journey to Sicily has been very productive for my storyline so maybe I'll have a lot of inspiration when I get back.

Special thanks to my beta reader Ekstasis for doing a wonderful job on this chapter.

Review responses:

Quillian: sorry about that.

Rlmess: yes, there is. Now I just need to find a good name for a projector that you can hook up to one of those omnioculars, suggestions anyone.

Athenakitty: Not all the DE's. I'm not going to answer that qeustion because I would reveal to much about my story by doing so. Sorry.

gaul1: pain, destruction, blood, you get the picture.

Defender of the Dark: strong emotions can make someone do things they will regret later.

Shadowed Rains: who says there won't be mangled bodies. Don't forget that Harry hasn't been to far in hell, those were only the minor cases. Where else would almost the entire Malfoy clan reside, I can't imagine them sitting in heaven with their attitude.

Illusionaric: Yes, we have a winner, five points to whatever house you are in.

badger-dude: Its only the start indeed, I had expected to be somewhere round the end of october in chapter 15 but instead it's still the first of August. Do you people think I should speed things up a bit or not.

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed:

Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku – Sanzo, Lady-Slytherin-Warrior, ramos, the1TRUEST3heir2of7SLYTHERIN, Chrissy92, kara

Sorry if I forgot anyone.


End file.
